Pop, Rock Idols and Love
by Dragonic Lilac Fire
Summary: Misaki Tokura was a young talented super star in her younger years until a tragedy happen. 10 years before she meets four boys. These boys are now a super idol group called Karma boys. Misaki returns to the stage. Now everything will chance as The symphony Ride will soon be done again but will Misaki and Kai survive this? How will thing turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Popping Music, Love Rocks**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. The parings will line up as we proceed further. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Feel yourself in the story. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. Misaki, Kai, Ren and Miwa are young kids here.

**Super star of the Past**

We see a little girl with Lilac hair on stage singing her heart out to the rhythm of her album"Diamond Star" (copyright of Aso Natsuko and Cardfight Vanguard). Misaki, our young cute star shines bright on stage. The public know Misaki as Tokura Tsukiyomi. Misaki was a popular child star back in the day. Anything that Misaki endorsed cutely back then sell faster than you can run to buy one. Misaki loved to sing, dance and act. Her most famous role was a child role of a drama series called Hime on Yami. Misaki played as the main character of the drama. Misaki was happy being with her parents despite being busy with work. In the Tokura Residences, One day Misaki was on her day off. This happened in Card Capital. Card Capital was a business that her parents decided to set up for Misaki in the future.

"Welcome Sir," said Young Misaki as she smiled cutely. Her mother was beside her. Mrs. Tokura smiled.

"Hi your Tsukiyomi right can I have a picture," said a young man. Misaki nodded while doing a cute pose. The teen was delighted. Shin Natta comes in the shop. Shin was in a male Hitsue High uniform.

"Sorry I am late Brother," said Shin as he looks at his older brother. Mr. Tokura nodded as he ordered Shin to help with the shipment.

"Alright Oni-chan," said Shin as he wore his apron. Misaki was playing with a boy with brown hair and green eyes. That boy was Toshiki Kai. Kai was a regular boy and he lives with his parents. This Kai smiled a lot. Misaki and Kai did not ask for their name yet.

"A fight I want to play with you" said Misaki as she faced Kai. Kai sweat dropped as he heard Misaki.

"Why Me?" said Kai as he pointed as himself. Misaki got his hand and dragged him to a table.

"Cardfight Now," said Misaki as she glared at Kai. Misaki wanted to play. Kai raised his shoulders as whatever and got his deck.

**Meeting you (Misaki x Kai)**

Kai and Misaki placed their starter decks on the Vanguard Circle. Both looked at each other with determination as they held five cards at hand. They flipped the starter.

"Stand up my Vanguard," said Misaki as she noticed Kai say some thing weird.

"Stand up the Vanguard," said Kai as he wondered why was Misaki looking at him like that.

"Do you always say "THE" before the term Vanguard when you play?" said Misaki as she wondered why. Kai nodded.

"I think it is cool better that the word my. Using my Vanguard is lame," said Kai as he takes the first turn.

"Stand Advance Party Seeker, File" said Kai as he smiled. Misaki never seem that unit before. She had a good memory. She played with the Royal Paladins before but never with Seeker in the name. Misaki wondered what Kai was planning to do.

"Godhawk, Ichibiyoshi" said Misaki as Kai noticed Misaki was using Oracle Think Tank. Kai smiled.

"I never faced a player using this clan. Now this is getting good," said Kai as Misaki blushed as she heard Kai.

**Kai's turn**

**K: D: 0 C: 5** **M: D: 0 C: 5**

"Stand and Draw," said Kai as he drew Little Sage Maroon. Kai added Maroon to his hand.

"Next Ride Good Faith Seeker, Cynic" said Kai as he moves File to the back of Cynic.

Kai takes the form of Cynic as File moves to the back. Misaki as Godhawk, Ichibiyoshi watches Kai's turn. The battle was getting good.

"Turn end your turn miss," said Kai as he looks at Misaki.

"Ok sure" said Misaki

**Misaki's turn**

**K: D: 0 C: 5** **M: D: 0 C: 5**

"I draw," said Misaki shyly. She drew Battle Sister, Chocolat. Misaki added it to her hand. She looks at the smiling boy for a minute, as she felt awkward. Misaki closed her eyes and took a breather.

"I look at the top five cards of my deck. If there is a copy of Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi among them I superior Ride," said Misaki as she looks at the top five.

"Ride Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi," said Misaki, as she was happy to get a copy. Misaki smiled. In Cray, she takes from of Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi. Misaki as Tsukiyomi sees Cocoa at her back and two units named Oracle Guardian Gemini to her Right and Left.

"Ready for my attacks," said Misaki as she was about to call more units.

Kai gulped but he gave a brave face and said, "Sure bring it, girl"

"Call Battle Sister Cocoa to my back and placing Oracle Guardian Gemini to my right and left," said Misaki, as she was ready to attack Kai.

"Now checking the top card thanks to Coca's skill," said Misaki as she saw that it was Psychic Bird. She returned the card to the top.

"The Gemini on my Left attacks first with 8000 hitting you," said Misaki as Kai decided not to guard.

"No guard," said Kai as he checks for a damage trigger. He reviled the top card.

"Got stand trigger power to Cynic. Power is 12000," said Kai, as he knew that the other Gemini would be weak to cause him damage.

"With a boost from Cocoa, Tsukiyomi attacks with a total of 13000," said Misaki as she checks the top card for triggers. Kai sweat dropped as he sees the critical trigger in Misaki's hand.

"Good timing all the effects to Gemini to my Right," said Misaki as Kai checks for a damage trigger.

"Guardian Law Seeker, Shiron wrong so wrong," said Kai as he placed the card in the damage zone. Kai hates to lose. His smile turned to a frown.

"I am taking this too lightly," said Kai, as he wanted pay back. Misaki attacks with her last unit that is Gemini with the power bonus and extra critical.

"No way girl, Guard with Seeker, Loving Healer," said Kai as he stopped the last attack of Misaki.

"Alright your turn spiteful boy," said Misaki as she waited for her next turn. Misaki's mother walks to the table.

"Are we having fun?" said Mrs. Tokura as she watches the fight. Misaki and Kai look at Mrs. Tokura.

"Yes" said the children as they both smiled. Misaki and Kai glared at each other for a minute before they continued.

**Kai's turn**

**K: D: 2 C: 4** **M: D: 0 C: 3**

"Stand and Draw," said Kai as he drew Blaster Blade Seeker. Kai smiled.

"My mate, Aichi," said Kai to himself as he recalled meeting Aichi that day. Kai gave Aichi his Blaster Blade that morning after Aichi went to school.

"Excuse me are you daydreaming?" said Misaki as she wondered if Kai had a stomachache.

Kai looked at Misaki frowning once more and said "No".

"Ok continue," said Misaki as she looked at her mother for a minute and wondered if she did something wrong.

"Ride My Avatar Blaster Blade Seeker," said Kai as they went to Cray.

Misaki sees herself in Cray as Tsukiyomi while Kai stood as Blaster Blade Seeker. Kai strikes the sword down.

"Now I retire Cocoa and Gemini to the felid," said Kai as he flipped two damage cards in the damage zone.

"Blaster Blade Seeker's Skill Counter Blast one to retire a unit in battle," said Kai as he smiled.

"Cocoa and Gemini are leaving," said Misaki as she sees the cards go to the drop zone.

"Right Call Sky Bow Seeker, Morvi and Seeker Youthful Mage to my right," said Kai as he called another Sky Bow Seeker, Morvi to the field.

"Now let us see if you take the heat," said Kai as he gets excited to deliver sweet payback. Misaki sweat dropped as she hears Kai.

"With a boost form Youthful Mage, Sky Bow Seeker, Morvi Attacks power is at 16000," said Kai. Misaki looks at her hand.

"No guard" said Misaki.

"Damage check" said Misaki as she saw a draw trigger in her hand. Kai smiled as he thought that he would win this easy.

"I give power to Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi. She is now at 12000," said Misaki as she waited for the next attack. Kai decides to attack with Blaster Blade Seeker next.

"My Avatar will cut you down to size. Let's go Blaster Blade Seeker," said Kai as he did a drive trigger check.

"Got a critical trigger all to my Avatar," said Kai as he held the trigger unit in his hand.

"No guard" said Misaki as she hopes to remove the current card in the damage zone.

"Damage check" said Misaki as she saw a heal trigger in her hand. Kai jaw dropped as he sees Misaki holding it in her hand.

"No Come on what rotten luck," said Kai as he wished that it were a stand trigger. Misaki blinks as she wondered what was wrong with Kai.

"I recover one and power is now at 17000," said Misaki, as she liked what happened. Kai was frustrated. He could not stop himself for saying "Darn it".

Mrs. Tokura said "Ahem you rude boy watch your mouth" as she heard the bad word in front of her and Misaki. Kai looks at them.

"I am sorry I... I have to go now Sorry Lady and girl I did not mean to say it," said Kai as he got his cards and placed them in his deck holder. Kai ran out of the store. He hides his face, as he felt embarrassed about his actions earlier. Misaki and her mother went after Kai but Kai can sure run fast.

"What little boy I did not offend you I just wanted to mind your manners," said Mrs. Tokura, as she felt sorry for getting mad at him. Misaki looks at Kai as he ran away further and further.

"Mommy I did not ask for his name I forgot" said Misaki as she clinged to her mother. Mrs. Tokura sighed.

"Do not worry sweety He will come back soon I hope," said Mrs. Tokura as mother and daughter enter the house.

Kai went home. His parent where worried about him. Kai apologized to his parents for not telling where he was. Kai went to wash his hands to help his mother set the dinner table. The family had dinner. Kai was happy than usual. He liked his match with Misaki. Kai was in his room. He was bouncing on his bed. His mother was having trouble making Kai's younger sister sleep. The girl was still a baby. Mrs. Kai went to Kai's room.

"Toshiki I will read you a story if you behave," said His mother as she carried the baby. Kai nodded as he smiled. Kai lay on his bed. He was thinking of Misaki. Kai stood up as he recalled something.

"Shoot I for got to ask her name Idiot. No Miwa was the idiot not me," said Kai as he sees his mother come in with a story about peter pan.

Sadly, Kai did not come back to the shop. Misaki was still hoping that she would see him again. Kai lost their parents together after a month. Both their parents died in the same car accident. After that, Kai moves away as he took care of his sister that reminds him of their mother. Their uncle who lives away from town picked up Kai and his sister. The next day she meets a blonde boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Popping Music, Love Rocks**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Misaki, Ren, Asaka and Miwa are young kids here. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san.

**Singing Angel**

**Meeting you (Miwa x Misaki)**

Then next day, Misaki had a shooting of a commercial in the park. Her project is to endorse a bottle of sun block SPF 50. Misaki was with her parents. Her parents came to her shooting regardless of commercial, drama series or game shows. All of the equipment was set. The director gives the order to start.

"Action," said the director. Misaki smiled at the camera.

"It is super hot today," said Misaki as she placed her hand on her face. The director likes it. He asked Misaki to continue.

"I am glad I got my sun block today. Now we can stay protected from the harsh heat with…," said Misaki as she did the crucial moment of the commercial. The director gives the signal.

"Sunguard with this we can go out as long as we want," said Misaki as she smiled cutely placing the bottle near her face. The director wanted a close up shot of Misaki as she held the product.

"Perfect that was Brilliant simply Brilliant work Tsukiyomi-san," said the director as he sees it as a wrap. Misaki went to her parents.

"You look really adorable sweety," said Mr. Tokura as he carried Misaki in his arms. Misaki smiled at her parents. Mrs. Tokura noticed that Misaki wanted to go down.

"Honey we are at the park," said Mrs. Tokura, as she wanted to spend some family time with them because this was a rare chance for the family. Mr. Tokura agreed with his wife.

"Daddy I want to play can I please," said Misaki as her father placed her down. Misaki went a head of her parent. Her parents followed her as they watch her run.

Misaki played with other children. She was having a good time until the other children went home. Misaki went to the swing set of the park. She was playing in the swing. She liked the feeling of moving back and front. Misaki stopped the swing. She went to the bathroom in the park. She soon lost her way back. She went through a few bushes. She sees a blond boy. He was singing a song. This young boy is Taishi Miwa. Misaki noticed that he was a good singer. Miwa sang every note from his heart. This voice was cool and relaxing as it mixed with the air. Miwa sung I am your Rear-side. (Copyright of Cardfight vanguard) Misaki wanted to go near Miwa. She takes a few steps but on her sixth step, she stepped on a twig. Miwa heard the twig crack. He turns around.

"Hi that is a bad habit you got girl," said Miwa as he gave a big smile. Misaki wondered what was wrong with Miwa.

"I interrupted you sorry are you anger?" asked Misaki as she shyly said it. Miwa went to Misaki.

"How old are you?" asked Miwa. Misaki sighed as she looked at Miwa. She was wondering if he was idiot. Miwa got impatient.

"Are you seven or six years old?" said Miwa as he crossed his arms over. Misaki got mad at Miwa.

"I am seven. Do I look like a six year old to you?" said Misaki as she smacked Miwa. Miwa cried a few tears.

"That was mean. Nee-chan, I am only six," said Miwa as he wished the pain was gone. Misaki did not mean to hurt him. Her parent went looking for her.

"Honey have you seen her?" said Mrs. Tokura. Mr. Tokura found Misaki.

"Honey she with a friend let us watch for a bit," said Mr. Tokura as they watched Miwa and Misaki together. Misaki and Miwa chase each other around a bit. The two kid where having a good time.

"Want to sing with me?" said Miwa, as he got Misaki's hand. Misaki blushed a bit as she felt Miwa's hand. Miwa lead the girl to a cherry blossom tree.

"What do you want to sing?" said Misaki as they sat under the tree. Miwa smiled as he noticed Misaki's parents are watching them.

"How about the song I sang earlier," said the happy go luck, Miwa. Misaki nodded. Misaki learned the song from Miwa.

The two sang in unison. It was magical. Their voices mixed perfectly like coffee and cream. Misaki was having a good time with Miwa but all good things must end. Miwa noticed that it was already late. It was getting dark. Miwa and Misaki said their good byes. Miwa ran to make his way home. Misaki's parents pretended that they where still finding her. Mr. Tokura went to Misaki.

"Misaki there you are" said her Father as carried Misaki in his arms. Misaki's parents noticed that Misaki was already asleep.

"She must be tired," said Mrs. Tokura.

"She did have a commercial this morning," said Mr. Tokura. The parents smiled at Misaki. Misaki said something in her sleep.

"Mommy I did not ask for his name I forgot again," said Misaki. Mr. Tokura comforts his daughter.

"Misaki you will meet those boys again someday," said Mr. Tokura. The family went home to rest.

Misaki was in her room. She was thinking of the blond boy that she meet in the park. Misaki thought of Kai as he used to be a costumer in the shop. She looks at the window. She was sad that she did not get their names. Misaki got the next day off. She would help her parents with the shop. Misaki was already eight years old. She tried to change her look as she works with her parents. Misaki did this by changing her eye color. She picked the green colored contact lens. Misaki was now a different person. Misaki meets Miwa again but the blond boy sees her as a different person.

"Hi want to fight me?" said Miwa as he looks at Misaki. Misaki smiled as she agreed to fight him.

"He is the boy from yesterday," said Misaki to herself as she looks at Miwa. Miwa placed his hand in his chin and went to a thinking pose.

"Have we met before? No you are new to me but your hair," said Miwa, as he looks closer at Misaki. Misaki sweat dropped, as she was right about Miwa is a genuine certified Idiot.

"I can not see well in these contacts. Can I remove them," said Misaki as Miwa said,"Sure you should have told me earlier, miss" Misaki smiled at Miwa.

"I feel like I met you before but how cares right?" said Miwa as he winked at Misaki. Misaki blushed at Miwa. Miwa laughed a bit.

Misaki and Miwa had their card fight. Misaki managed to ride to a full moon. Miwa rode to Amber Dragon Eclipse. Despite Miwa having the upper hand, Misaki managed to land six card damage in Miwa's drop zone thanks to her luck in getting two critical triggers in her final turn. Miwa smiled as he accepts his loss. Misaki invited Miwa inside for a snack. Miwa nodded. Miwa told something to Misaki that may help her in finding Kai.

"You told me that you fought with a boy with Royal Paladins Right?" said Miwa as he bit his cookie. Misaki looks at Miwa.

"His name is Kai but that is all I know. He was my classmate in class. He was popular kid in school. Hope that can help you Misaki Tokura," said Miwa, as he wanted to go home. Misaki stops Miwa from leaving.

"Wait I want to know your name PLEASE tell me," said Misaki as she pulled Miwa's shirt. Miwa looks at Misaki.

"Sure it is Miwa, Taishi Miwa, Good-bye, and night. I know you. You are Misaki Tokura the child star. Thanks, I hope we can be friends," said Miwa as Misaki lets go of his shirt. Miwa leaves the house. Misaki smiled as he found out his name. Misaki followed Miwa.

"Miwa I would like that Thank you for everything," said Misaki as she sees Miwa raise his hand in the air. Miwa raised it to show that Misaki should go back inside. It was already seven p.m. Dangerous for anyone to be outside with out any guardian near by.

Five years went by after Misaki met Miwa. Misaki was practicing for her concert that day. She gave her all in rehearsal. One day, a young thirteen-year-old boy went to a ticket counter for a chance to buy a ticket to see Tsukiyomi Live on stage. Ren Suzugamori was his name. Ren was a fan of Misaki and he wished to a cool idol boy in the future. Ren wanted to be a star. Ren was good in making songs and lyrics. He was in the choir club in his school. Ren never failed to buy a copy of Misaki's albums. He had a complete set, which made a few boys his age jealous. Ren was a scholar in Fukuhara Elementary School. The school specialized in making the best players in Vanguard possible. Ren will meet two girls that will change his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Popping Music, Love Rocks**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Misaki, Ren, Asaka and Aichi are young kids here. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san.

**Misa-Q~**

**(Misaki x Ren; Ren x Asaka; Misaki x Aichi)**

Five years went by after Misaki met Miwa. Misaki was still a pop star. The Tatsunagi Corporation discovered Misaki when she was still six years old. Misaki was ready. Her concert was about to start. Her fans gathered in the venue. They all went in line patiently. Some are official fan groups while others are just middle and high school student that skipped class just to see her. This concert was the biggest in her carrier. The concert has a special raffle where two special guests would get a chance to meet and great Tokura Tsukiyomi in private. The concert tickets where also raffle coupons. Misaki goes on stage the music pumps up. This concert was also the launching of her Second official song. The song was Emotional Bind (Copyright of Cardfight Vanguard). Misaki was full of energy as she sang it. Her other songs that she sang are Diamond star, Blue bird (Copyright by Naruto Shippuden.) and Glitter (Copyright of Fairy Tail). Everyone in the audience waved their hands in the air as they fallow the beat. She charmed the crowd with her cuteness. Misaki was now a young teen but her cuteness did not fade away. After the breath taking performance, Misaki announced the winners of the raffle.

"OK Everyone Ready?" said Misaki as she placed her hand on her left ear. The crowed yelled "Yes Tsukiyomi-chan".

"Alright then THE winners are number 14356 and 54861," said Misaki as she gave a flying kiss to the others that did not win.

"I will be waiting for you guys later," said Misaki to the winners as she waved good-bye to the audience.

"It is ok everyone I would like to Thank you for coming and good luck next time," said Misaki to comfort her other fans from getting upset.

Her fans started to get happy as Misaki gave those comforting words. The fans exited quietly as they felt that the contest was just a bonus prize that did not matter. Misaki was in her dressing room. She was with her parents. The winners are a boy and a girl. It was Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi. Misaki's manager leads the two excited kid to the dressing room. Ren wanted to meet Misaki. Asaka was shy as she though if Misaki would like her. Their hearts where razing.

"My name is Ren Suzugamori and you are?" said Ren as he held Asaka's hand. Asaka blushed as she felt Ren's warn hand.

"Asaka" beamed Asaka as she looks away. Ren smiled.

"Asaka what a nice name," said Ren as Asaka turned tomato red. Asaka continued her sentence.

"Narumi Asaka Narumi is my full name. Nice to meet you Ren-kun," said Asaka as they approached Tsukiyomi Tokura's dressing room.

Ren gave a big smile as he said," We are here I can not believe it," Asaka smiled at Ren.

"Tsukiyomi the winners are here" said her agent as the door opened. Misaki gave a warm smile to Ren and Asaka.

"Welcome Congratulations to you~" said Misaki as she sang it. Ren clapped his hands. Asaka wished that she could be a star too.

"Spectacular Tsukiyomi, Let me try it too," said Ren as Misaki went to Asaka.

"Hi what is your name?" said Misaki as she held Asaka's hand. Asaka smiled at Misaki.

"Asaka Narumi Nice to meet you. Can I ask for your name?" said Asaka as she got Misaki's autograph.

"It is Misaki Tokura. Tokura is my last name," said Misaki as she handed Ren an autographed picture of herself.

"Nee Misaki Can we be friends?" said Asaka. Misaki nodded as she gave a yellow butterfly clip to Asaka. Asaka looked at the clip and wondered why Misaki gave it to her.

"What is this for?" asked Asaka. Misaki smiled at Asaka.

"So that we can be friend forever, Asaka," said Misaki as she wished that their meeting would last forever. Misaki heard Ren singing. Misaki noticed that he was good. Ren had a voice that attracted the crowd's attention in five seconds.

"My name is Ren Suzugamori. Nice to meet you," said Ren as he did it like a vocal exercise. Misaki and Asaka laugh as Ren frowned because the girls ignored him.

"I can call you Misa-Q since you ignored me," said Ren, as he wanted to annoy Misaki. Ren started to tease Misaki. Misaki got annoyed at Ren. Misaki gave him a name that Ren will never ever forget.

"Troll. Troll-gamori, I will call you Troll-gamori if you do not stop call me Misa-KI or Misa-Q~," said Misaki as she glared at Ren. Ren smiled.

"Really then MI-Sa-Q~ Lala… Misa-Q~, Misa-KI" said Ren as he liked the sound of the out burst from Misaki.

"Ren is your name. You got a nice voice there. Troll-gamori," said Misaki, as she did not take back the name Troll-gamori from Ren. The agent comes inside the room.

"Kids your time is up. Thank you from coming. Tsukiyomi you can go home now Good Work," said her agent. Misaki waved good-bye to them while Ren gave a funny face to Misaki.

Misaki puffed her checks out as she saw Ren's ungratefulness and said, "Hum Rude little troll-gamori".

"You will never forget me now Misa-Q~" said Ren as he said it to himself. Ren liked his meeting with Misa-Q. Ren was starting to like Asaka but Misaki got his attention too.

**Blaster Blade**

Then next day, Misaki went to the park. She wanted to get some fresh air. Misaki started to get board of her work. Sure, the fame and money was good but she wished she had a normal life. She was getting board of the projects. She had less time to play with her friend Akira and spend time with her parents. Misaki went to the tree where she met Miwa. Sadly, like Kai Miwa's parent moves out of town. Miwa called Misaki on his phone as soon as he arrived in the next city. Miwa told Misaki not to worry. Miwa was already in a new school. She wondered if Miwa would come back here. Miwa will not see Misaki for a while. As for Asaka, She met Ren at School. Ren never noticed the shy Asaka Narumi spying on him as he sings alone under the trees until he falls asleep. The Metsusada Incorporated had discovered Asaka. She will be Misaki's Rival in the future. Asaka is taking Lessons in the workshop of the company. Misaki walks around the park. She wore black shades and a long blue over coat. (The coat looks the same coat that Kai used in season 2). Misaki went to a bench. She heard a young boy singing alone. His voice was sweet and irresistible. Misaki was at the back of the blunet. Aichi was singing Yuuki no Image (Copyright if Cardfight Vanguard) the boy turned around to see Misaki. This boy was Aichi Sendo. Aichi will turn eleven years old soon.

"Hi do you sit here miss," said Aichi. Misaki nodded. Aichi gave a faint smile.

"What are you looking at kid?" said Misaki as she sat down beside Aichi. Aichi looks at the only remembrance of his best friend and senior. Aichi looks at Blaster Blade, the card that Kai gave him during the same day that Misaki had played with Kai at Card Capital. He smiled as he recalled the card fights with Kai. Aichi was Kai's best friend. Kai and Aichi had a sibling type Relationship.

"Excuses me do you mean this card?" said Aichi as tears run through his face. Misaki sees the boy crying. She tried to comfort him.

"Are you ok? If you do not want to tell me it is alright," said Misaki as she wiped Aichi tears. Aichi hugs Misaki. Aichi kept the pain for five years. He never wanted Kai to leave. Aichi soaked Misaki's dress wet. Aichi noticed the he was crying in front of a stranger. Misaki did not mind it. She was more concerned about Aichi. An I.D. dropped on the floor.

"What is this?" said Misaki as she picked it up. Misaki read Aichi's name. Aichi was also a student in the idols workshop of the Tatsunagi Corporation. He will be an idol soon. Ultra Rare mentored Aichi. Kourin was his private tutor. Kourin was also twelve years old. Ultra Rare was only composed of Suiko and Kourin during this time. Rekka was still a little girl. She was too young to sing and dance on stage.

"My I.D. Sorry to have troubled you Miss," said Aichi as he blushed. Misaki smiled back.

"No it is ok my name is Misaki Tokura," said Misaki as she wanted it to be fair. Aichi gave an innocent smile.

"Nice to meet you Tokura-san I mean my sempai," said Aichi as he bowed at Misaki. Misaki did not know about the workshop. She wondered what Aichi meant.

"Sempai wait Aichi! Aichi wait you know me as Tsukiyomi?" said Misaki as her eyes widen with shock. Aichi nodded.

"Misaki-sempai you are an Idol right? The dream of every student that enters the agency is to be as good as you if their chance comes," said Aichi. Misaki understood that not all idols could stay on top forever.

"Aichi please call me Misaki. No sempai and definitely not Tokura-san," said Misaki as she was starting to get curious about that card. Aichi noticed that during their conversation Aichi gave the card to Misaki by chance.

"Aichi do you know a boy about my age that goes by the name of Kai?" said Misaki as she wished that Aichi might know him. Aichi nodded.

"Yes his full name is Toshiki Kai. He is like my Oni-chan. He moved out of town five years ago after his parents died. I know he has a sister but why Misaki?" said Aichi as Misaki handed the card back. Misaki was shocked to hear what happened to Kai. She wanted to know more about Kai.

"I met him in our family card shop one day. He used to a regular costumer. I wanted to be his friend," said Misaki, as she sat down on the bench. She was happy to meet aichi and know more about Kai but this only lead Misaki to want more about Kai. Misaki did not realize that she was already starting to love Kai. Aichi knew that Misaki was the girl that Kai wanted to see before he left town.

"Misaki I think you should know that Kai wanted to see you before he left town five years ago. I think he likes you," said Aichi as he tried to smile. Misaki looks at Aichi.

"Aichi thank you for your help maybe fate gave me a chance to meet you," said Misaki as she left Aichi. Aichi waved good-bye to Misaki.

Misaki went home. She rushed to her room. Shin and her parent could only look at Misaki as she went to her room. Misaki jumps on her bed. She cried. She cried for Kai. She hid it from Aichi. Misaki knew that she had fallen for him. Kai was at his uncle's house. Kai was already thirteen while is sister was seven years old. Kai went to the same school as Miwa. Miwa and Kai started to be friends. Kai started to turn stone cold. His smiles disappeared form his face. We can only see frowns and sadness. Losing his parents changed him. Kai could not even explain to his sister where their parent is. Kai could not tell her that they are six feet under the earth. Kai's sister named after their mother. Kai was playing with Miyuki.

"Oni-chan does like a girl? Could you tell me?" said Miyuki as she sees Kai turning beat red. Miyuki was smart like Kai. Miyuki wore the clothes that Kai wore when he was six. Miyuki is a bit boyish. Her hair was long, wavy and colored dark brown while her eyes are amber brown. She tied her hair to a ponytail.

"Yes Your Oni-chan likes one," said Kai as he cut his sentence down the middle. Miyuki knew that Kai stopped in the middle. Miyuki flinch her left eye brown as went to Kai. Kai looks at Miyuki in front if him. (Kai's actual sentence: Yes, Your Oni-chan likes one I met her when I was eight but I do not know her name yet she is beautiful)

"Tell me" said Miyuki, as she demanded it. Kai refused to speak more as he was already blushing.

"NO"

"Tell"

"No Miyuki this is that last time"

"No Oni-chan Tell me"

"For the last time Miyuki I said NO!"

The argument went on and on until it was time for dinner. The siblings are as stubborn as they get. Their cousin stopped the argument for now. After dinner, Kai went to his room. Kai thought of Misaki. He wondered what she looks like now. The next day Kai got a letter from Aichi. Aichi told Kai that he met Misaki. Kai smiled. He smiled after all Kai like Misaki too.

"Misaki Tokura" said Kai as Miyuki heard him. Miyuki teased Kai repeatedly.

"Kai and Misaki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," said Miyuki as Kai chases her around the room.

"Miyuki bad girl," said Kai, as he wanted her to stop. Miyuki kept going.

"First is Love then it is Marriage. Here comes the baby of Kaisaki," said Miyuki as she made Kai tired. Kai was exhausted. Miyuki felt bad for making Kai tired.

"Sorry Oni-chan," said Miyuki as she snuggled Kai. Kai knew that she was sorry. Kai wanted her to be happy.

"Miyuki I love you and apology accepted," said Kai as he hugs Miyuki.

"Oni-chan" said Miyuki as she smiled.

Kai, Ren, Miwa and Aichi met Misaki. We see Ren, Kai and Miwa enter the Tatsunagi Corporation. These boys are now fifteen. Takudo was in his office waiting. Takudo is with Aichi. Aichi is thirteen years old. The Karma boys will be formed soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Accident, Death and No voice**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san.

**NO! Do not leave me!**

**(Misaki, Takudo, Ultra Rare, Aichi and Akira)**

Misaki was at work she was recording her album. It was Christmas, the company planned to release her album this Christmas for it to be in the top 10 most popular songs in the world. Misaki was with Shin. Shin was the only one available to pick up Misaki from work. Misaki was fourteen years old. She was a beautiful teenager now. Shin asked by his brother to protect her from perverts and maniacs on the way home. Shin was already an adult. Misaki was in the recording room. She was singing a few stanzas of the song. The song is entitled Hisoku no Sora. (Copyright of Shakugan No Shana)

"_Mihatenu sora wo futari de tobouyo"_

"_Te wo hanasanal de "Fly""_

"_Samayoi nagara motomeru yume"_

"_Asayake no matsu oka de kimi wo atsuku"_

"_Dakishimete"_

"_Omiodeseda hoho ni kaze ha fuite"_

"_Watashitachi no maeni michishirube oite"_

"_Kureru"_

_Sang by Misaki _

"Good Job Tsukiyomi that is a wrap" said the Music director. Misaki removed her headphones. Misaki went out of the record booth. Shin gives her a towel.

"Want any thing, Misaki-chan," said Shin as he smiled at Misaki. Misaki looks out the window.

"Uncle no thanks Mom and Dad will be Ok right? It is snowing hard today," said Misaki, as she wondered the same thing. Shin tired to change the topic.

"Shall we go home now," said Shin as he handed Misaki's coat to her. Misaki nodded.

In the Tokura residence that evening, Mr. and Mrs. Tokura had not arrived from their trip to the conference for private business owners. Shin was getting worried for his brother and his sister-in-law. Misaki was still hoping that they would come back.

"Uncle I will be in the bathroom," said Misaki as Shin was worried. Shin looks at his phone and the landline.

"My brother should have called by now," said Shin as he was getting more worried. (Knock-knock)

"Yes how are you?" said Shin as the police officer handed the picture of his brother's family car that crashed with a truck.

"My brother and his wife are dead! What do you mean officer? They are both dead," said Shin as his glasses fell on the floor. The glasses broke apart as it hit the floor.

"Uncle has mom or dad called?" said Misaki as she heard them from the stairs. Misaki heard that her parents are dead. She ran to her room. Shin heard a door slammed. Shin knew that the door was from Misaki's room. Shin invited the officers inside.

"Please make your selves at home Officers," said Shin as he went to get his extra glasses. Shin felt sad for Misaki.

"Misaki I will try my best to raise you. I know I will not be able to replace you parent but I am here for you," said Shin as he went back to the officers,

"Excuse me Sir but we will tell you what happened," said the officer as Shin listened intently. Shin's glasses cracked again unfortunately.

The officers told Shin Natta that Misaki's parents where not the once that caused the accident they where innocent by standards. The truck driver was driving under the influence of Alcohol. The trunk was driving fast as it went left and right. The Tokura family car was passing by but the driver turned the truck rammed the family car. The man charged arrested and charged with reckless incurrence resulting to murder by company that the driver works before imprisoned. Shin was crying, as he knew that he would never see them again. The accident had to happen five days before Christmas. It was a sad moment for Misaki. Misaki cries on her bed as she denied the fact that they are gone. Slowly like Kai Misaki lost herself. She fell in sadness and regret. Regret that she will never say or hear them.

"Why me of all the people in the world why?" said Misaki as shin hears her voice. The officers decided to leave. Shin wished that they never came in the first place.

"Misaki can we talk?" said Shin as he hopes to make Misaki feel better. Misaki was silent. She cried and cried but the pain was there. It buried in her chest like a knife stabbed her. Shin fixed his glasses as he leaves Misaki alone. Grief was in the air of the Tokura Residences.

The next day Misaki did not report to work. The pain paralyzed the voice of our angel as it disappears. Her agent got worried. She went to the Tokura Residence. Shin entertained the agent. Sadly, the media got the news about Misaki's parent. Every news station focused on the issue about the death. Misaki refused to give a comment. Shin begged the media to stay away from her. Takudo went to the house together with Kourin and Suiko. Misaki lets them inside. Misaki, Takudo, Suiko and Kourin talked about her contract and a way to cover up the sprouting issues about Misaki's parents.

"Tokura, I understand that you are having a family crisis but are you sure that you want to suspend your contract for four years?" said Takudo as he looks at Misaki. Kourin held Misaki's hands.

"Misaki, you can get though this I know you are a tough girl," said Kourin as she hugs Misaki. Misaki invited them to the funeral. It was clear that Misaki would not be persuaded any more.

"We will go as a friend and as a partner. We will wait for you Tsukiyomi. Your smile brings hope in your darkest hour. You need to rest Misaki Tokura," said Takudo as he wished Misaki the best.

"Misaki we are here for you. You are sister to us remember that," said Suiko as she placed her forehead on Misaki's forehead. Misaki looks at them.

"Thank you so much Suiko, Kourin and Takudo," said Misaki as they left the house. Takudo told Misaki this.

"The full moon will be complete again as the new moon appears. We your family in the company will wait for you," said Takudo as he hands his personal number to Misaki.

Takudo together with Suiko and Kourin went in the car. They went back to the studio. A week passed and it was the day of the funeral. Misaki and Shin dressed in a black tuxedo and dress. Takudo, Suiko, Kourin and the company came to pay their respects to the parents of Misaki. Family and Relatives gather to remember them. Shin gave the farewell address instead of Misaki. Akira and Aichi came to comfort Misaki. Their relatives wished them condolence and the best. Misaki looked terrible. She lacked sleep and her eyes started to hurt from crying non-stop. Misaki had little voice to speak. Shin tried his best to cheer up Misaki.

**Meet the Karma boys**

We see Ren, Kai and Miwa enter the Tatsunagi Corporation. These boys are now fifteen. Takudo was in his office waiting. Takudo is with Aichi. Aichi is thirteen years old. The Karma boys were Takudo's idea to suppress Misaki's sudden leave from the world of Music for now. Kai meets Ren in the entrance. Kai disliked Ren as first glance.

"Hi your cool the names Ren Suzugamori," said Ren as he wanted to shake hands with Kai. Kai was irritated with Ren. Miwa taps Kai in his shoulder.

"Yo Kai fancy meeting you here," said Miwa, as he smiled at Kai. Kai calmed down as he saw Miwa.

"Hey troll," said Kai, as he did not get Ren's name. Miwa was laughing. Ren wondered who the troll was. After a few minutes, Ren smirked.

"Asshole" beamed Ren as he shot it at Kai. Kai wanted to punch Ren in the face. Miwa tried to stop them but Kai and Ren are already glaring at each other like an eagle (Kai) V.S. snake (Ren).

"Miwa why are you doing here?" said Kai as he started to wonder why they gathered them this place.

"I got a letter about a job that pays big. I wanted to help my parent. How about you Kai?" said Miwa as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"Dido but it is for my sister. We wanted to move out from our uncle's place. So here I am," said Kai as he turned to ignore the red-haired troll. Ren wanted to say the same thing but no one cared.

"Kai how does your sister look now I bet she is Kawai. How old is she?" said Miwa as Kai gave him the glare of death.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" said Kai as he screamed it to Miwa and Ren. Kai is over protective of his sister since the moment that their parents died. Miwa closed his eyes as her heard Kai. Ren covered his ears as he heard Kai roar like a dragon.

"She will turn eight this year," said Kai as he wanted to leave but Aichi appears in front of them. Aichi asked by Takudo to find them before they caused damage to the company.

"Kai-kun, Miwa-kun and you are?" said Aichi as Ren fell on the floor. Ren went in front of Aichi. Miwa and Kai smiled at Aichi.

"I am Ren Suzugamori. Your Aichi Sendo from Hitsue Middle School," said Ren, as he wanted Aichi to remember his name. Kai went in between them.

"Get away from Aichi," said Kai as he guarded Aichi. Aichi felt like a fan girl. Miwa was giggling as he sees gay sparks in the air. Ren smirked once more.

"I see you are the boys that the boss wants to see. Ok fallow me~" said Aichi on a happy tone. Miwa knew that Aichi was happy to see Kai again. Aichi skipped a bit, as they walked in the corridor. They heard the young boy whistle a song. Ren talked with Miwa along the way.

"Miwa-kun, do you think Kai is gay?" said Ren as Miwa hesitated to answer. Kai was already boiling mad. Any more and he will strangle Ren to death.

"SHUT it you **Rats**, except for Aichi," said Kai, as he turned grumpier. Miwa sweat dropped as he heard Kai. Ren looks at Kai clueless.

"What will happen in the office?" said Miwa as he wondered. Miwa went to Kai. Miwa was also uncomfortable with Ren.

The three boys followed Aichi. They entered Takudo's office. We see Akira, Takudo and Ultra Rare together. Aichi went to them. Kai, Miwa and Ren wondered what was going on. The three boys are clueless to what is going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Symphony Ride and the Crown**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san.

**What us!**

**(Takudo, Akira, Ultra Rare, Aichi, Kai, Ren and Miwa)**

We see Akira, Takudo and Ultra Rare together. Aichi went to them. Kai, Miwa and Ren wondered what was going on. The three boys are clueless to what is going to happen next.

"Welcome gentlemen" said Takudo, as he was pleased that they came on time.

"You three are Lucky," said Kourin as she frowned. Akira went to the boys as she inspects them.

"Takudo-san, Are you sure? They are useless to me," said Suiko as she sees that Misaki could not be easily replaced. Akira smiled.

"They can work but we have to train them for a year more or less," said Akira. Akira is Misaki's manager. She knows if a person can be a star or a has-been. Takudo smiled.

"Give them the Set I made for them," said Takudo as he snaps his fingers.

Suiko handed Miwa a yellow deck case and a digital video recorder. Akira handed Kai an ember colored deck case and a wire-less mic shaped like a flame ear holder. Kourin handed Aichi a royal blue deck case with a digital sketchpad. Lastly, Takudo handed a red-black deck case with a special notebook to Ren. The boys wondered what they would do with the set.

"That is not all, you will receive a mascot of your own," said Akira as she handed a card to the boys.

"Mascot?" said Miwa, as Akira nodded and explained further.

"READ you Mascots' name on the card that we gave you," said Suiko. Aichi did it first.

"Blaster Blade Liberator" said Aichi.

Aichi's Vanguard Circle flashed on the floor. The blue circle shrinks to a three inches. Blaster Blade Liberator came to Aichi. Blaster Blade was on Aichi's shoulder. Kai, Miwa and Ren where impressed. Miwa could not help but comment.

"So that is why Misaki has Tsukiyomi in her name," said Miwa. Akira looks at Miwa.

"You know Misaki," said Akira as she glared at Miwa. Miwa sweat dropped as he heard Akira. Kai went next.

"Perdition Imperial Dragon Dragonic Overlord the Great" said Kai.

Dragonic Overlord came to Kai in the same way as Aichi's mascot did. Kai smiled. He likes his mascot. Ren was excited.

"Blaster Dark Revenger" said Ren as he felt his vanguard circle. Blaster Dark Revenger smiled at Ren as he sat on Ren's hand.

"Now that leaves you," said Takudo as they waited for Miwa to activated his mascot. Miwa gulped as he wished that not everyone were staring at him.

"Alright here I go," said Miwa as he reads the card.

"Armor Break Dragon" said Miwa but the unit did not appear. Everyone sweat dropped as all waited for nothing.

"I will change that card for you," said Akira as she went to the matching machine again for Miwa. The machine looks like your average card dispenser but the difference. Akira placed the information card in the slot. She pulls the lever. The card comes out like a regular card. Akira hands the card to Miwa. Miwa looks at the card.

"OK. I hope this works," said Miwa as he exhaled.

"Perdition Dragon Pain Laser Dragon" said Miwa as the others see the unit appeared on Miwa's shoulder. Akira was pleased.

"Glad that worked out," said Akira as Miwa was happy that he got a mascot.

Takudo walks to the boys as he smiled. Takudo asked them to fallow him to the studio. He takes them to the practice room. It was only Takudo, Kai, Ren, Aichi and Miwa in the room. Takudo taught them how the card shape stone in the case works. It was the size of a regular vanguard card. Inside the stone spins a type of clothing. Each stone color corresponded to an outfit. Red for shirts, blouses and polo shirts, Blue for pants and shirts, Yellow for Jackets, and coats, Sleeveless stops, and White is for originally designed out fits by a designer from the group or from the official wardrobe in the costumes department. Aichi knew these already. He would guide Kai and the others as they continued to be Karma boys. Takudo gives the boys a task to complete.

"Perform for us on stage. You got five days to complete three performances that have a song, costume and dance steps," said Takudo as he pointed at them. The boys sweat dropped as they wish that the day would just end. Takudo leaves them while the boys wonder what they will do.

"Sir, Are you sure? About this, that is insane, you know that making everything from scratch is hard for this novice group of boys," said Akira a she never though that Takudo would give them a challenge. Takudo looks at Akira.

"Akira, have faith in them and this is the only way to bring Tsukiyomi back to us," said Takudo as he went back to his office. Akira watches the boys as they went to work. She then leaves to take care of the stage preparations.

"These boy one of them should be the Rock Prince" said Takudo, as he wanted to know which it is among them. Takudo sighed as he was thinking too much about it.

Meanwhile in the Tokura Residence, Misaki was still in her room. She was only helping in the card shop. Shin was worried about Misaki. Misaki turned on her T.V. She watches Asaka Narumi perform a concert. The public know Asaka as Sliver Thorn Narumi. Asaka made her entrance to the music world six months after Misaki's parents died. Asaka's single was better than Misaki. Asaka's album was called "Pika, Pika no Taiyo". Asaka did a cool and sexy performance, which made Misaki turn off the T.V.

"Asaka I am happy for you. You are a star now," said Misaki as she sobs in her bed.

However, Asaka in Metsusada Incorporated was not happy. She wanted to fight with Misaki for the crown of Pop Princess. That was the reason why Asaka decided to be a star. Misaki currently owns the crown according to rumors but the real crowns will only appear if the Rock Prince and the Pop Princess perform the Symphony Ride. The Symphony Ride is a legendary ride that a girl and boy could do but it was only when they desire to be together forever. Kenji Mitsusada and Yuri Usui did it once but they failed in the last moment upon the time when the crowns disappeared from their heads. Kenji and Yuri fell to the ground. Both Yuri and Kenji quit being stars of the Tatsunagi Corporation.

"What do you mean? Tsukiyomi Quit!" said Asaka as she slammed the desk of Kenji. Yuri was Asaka's agent. Yuri thought that this was strategy by Akira and the Tatsunagi Corporation.

"I agree Tsukiyomi will not leave with out a reason," said Yuri as Kenji stood up from his chair and went to the window.

"We will continue your stardom Silver thorn and Tsukiyomi will have no choice but to show up again," said Kenji as he wanted the Tatsunagi Corporation to end.

"I will be in my room if you need me," said Asaka, as she let them in the room. Yuri glares at Kenji. Gai wishes that the two would stop with the unnecessary rivalry with Tatsunagi Corporation.

"The Symphony Ride" said Kenji as he wished he and Yuri can do it again. Yuri felt uneasy as she recalled their near death experience. Gai was feeling for the both of them.

"Kenji you should stop with this stupid dream. I do not want to loss Asaka," said Yuri as she cried on the floor.

Kenji went to Yuri. He said sorry to Yuri. Kenji hugs Yuri. Gai left then alone for a while. Back to Aichi and the others in the studio of the practice room. Aichi was taking pictures of Kai, Miwa and Ren from all angels and poses. Kai felt uncomfortable as he posed for Aichi. Aichi enjoyed taking Kai's picture. Miwa did not mind it. Ren went overboard with the poses. Aichi wondered why Ren was acting so hyper. Next was the matter of lyrics and music. This was the forte of Ren but it was also Kai's too.

"Everyone our song is next," said Ren as he went to his songbook and turned on his digital notebook. Miwa felt uncomfortable as they continued. Aichi was better in fashion and designs than lyrics. Kai stood up quietly as he looks at Ren.

"Sorry I am a dancer not a song writer" said Miwa as he smiled. Ren looks at Aichi.

"Sendo look at my songs for a minute and tell me what you like," said Ren as he gave the songbook to Aichi. Kai could not take it any more. Kai hated Ren's way. He placed the wire-less mic on his right ear.

"Let me do it," said Kai as he got some paper and a pencil. Kai asks Aichi to sing do re mi for him. Kai noticed tha Aichi's voice was still a bit high.

"Miwa sing" said Kai as he glared at Miwa. Miwa sang it for his life. Kai was impressed.

"Your voice is mellow. It can be good for an intro or in-between," said Kai as he wrote the information down on the paper. Ren was next. Ren wanted to song too but Kai.

"Alright we can get started on our song," sad Kai as he ignored Ren. Ren felt hurt.

"Kai I want to do it too," said Ren as he was acting like a child. Kai sighed.

"Ren, my voice and yours are nearly in the same pitch. That is the reason why I did not ask you," said Kai, as he knew that Ren was the same age.

"Let me see your book Ren" said Kai as he looks for there perfect song. Miwa went to Kai.

"Kai I did not know that you could do this stuff," said Miwa. Kai looks at Miwa with an "hm"

"My mother taught me how to sing and write a song. My mother used to be a Pop Princess before she married my father," said Kai as he exhaled. Miwa could only blink at Kai.

"Ren, you made a lot of good songs but these will do for now," said Kai as he went to Ren. Ren smiled at Kai. Ren's father was also a Rock Prince. Ren wanted to be famous as his father. Ren recalled that his father met his mother in a concert that was the story from his parents. Ren was an orphan like Kai but his uncle disowned him. Ren's parents died from a fire accident. Ren's only comfort was to sing unlit he cried. Ren wished to be happy.

"Ren can you make four copies of these," said Kai as he showed Ren to songs. Ren nodded. Aichi got his sketchpad and went to Kai.

"Kai-kun can I make our costumes now?" asked Aichi as he jumped up and down like a fan girl. Kai nodded to Aichi. Aichi was thrilled. Miwa was at a corner. He was dancing a few steps.

"Kai, come here for a minute I got an idea on the steps," said Miwa as he sees Kai smile. Kai and Miwa danced. Kai got the steps down easy. Aichi and Ren see them dance to the rhythm.

"It is coming along nicely," said Ren as he watched them dance. Aichi was excited. He wanted to dance too.

"Let me join in the fun," said Ren as he went to Kai and Miwa. Aichi rushed to the group. Miwa recorded the practice as he taught Aichi and Ren how to dance the steps.

Kai watched them as he leans on the wall. Ren was a bit stiff with his dance. Miwa taught him patiently until Ren and Aichi was able to do it properly. The practice went on until sunset. The sounds of 1 to 10 can be heard in the air as they continued to seven p.m. Takudo went to the boys. He showed them to their room. Yes, the Karma boys will stay in one apartment room in the Tatsunagi Corporation.

"Takudo-san, Miyuki is at my apartment I need to go home," said Kai as Takudo listened to Kai. Takudo smiled as they arrive to the room.

"She will be with you Toshiki Kai. You and your sister have a room all to yourselves," said Takudo as he opened the door reveling Miyuki. Miyuki ran to Kai and she hugs her brother. Kai stroked her hair slowly and smiled faintly.

"You boys are living together staring today. Now get some rest you have you Idol lessons tomorrow," said Takudo as he leaves them.

Miwa laughs as he sees Kai together with Miyuki. Kai smacks Miwa on the head. Miwa was out cold for a few minutes. Ren smiled at Miyuki. Ren saw that Miyuki was adorable. Miyuki however hides from Ren, as she said, "Troll a red headed troll, Oni-chan help me". Aichi was used to having a younger sibling. It did not bother Aichi that much. Kai went to Miyuki. He took care of Miyuki first before anything else. Miyuki was now asleep, Ren and the other where done taking their bath. Ren knocks on Kai's room.

"Kai your turn to take a bath," said Ren as Kai went out of the room. Kai was careful not to wake Miyuki up. Miwa and Aichi cooked dinner in the kitchen. Kai went to the bathroom. Miwa, Aichi and Ren waited fro Kai to finish his bath. Then, the boys had dinner. They started to know each more as they joked a bit. Kai liked having company. He felt at home.

The day was exhausting for Kai, Miwa and Ren. Who knew that being a star would take a lot of energy? Misaki did it like a piece of cake though. How will there performances go… XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Stage less star**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san.

**Idols 101: Fashion and Music**

Fans of Misaki where in front of Tatsunagi Corporation, they wanted Misaki back on stage. Silver thorn Narumi was unable to subdue all on Misaki's fans. It was like this every day since Misaki left the stage. Takudo tired to call Misaki to come back but to no avail. Misaki did not want to come back. The noise managed to wake up Kai and Miyuki. Miyuki smiles at Kai as he got out of bed. Ren was awake. He was with Aichi they started the melody but it was terrible. Ren was off beat as he did it on purpose. Kai opened the door. He and Miyuki heard the music. It was enough to make a plant crumble to dust. Aichi noticed Kai and Miyuki are up.

"Oni-chan that troll-gamori woke me up," said Miyuki as she pointed at Ren. Kai wondered why Miyuki said that.

"The troll-gamori tried to draw on your face while you are asleep but he failed as I woke up, Oni-chan," said Miyuki as Ren played innocent.

"I see a prankster are we" said Kai as he got a pillow. He threw it at Ren. Ren got what he deserves for disturbing them.

"How was that Miyuki? The troll will not bother us again," said Kai as Ren was out cold on the floor. Aichi sweat dropped as Miwa went out of his room with bed hair.

"Morning everyone, what happened to Ren?" said Miwa as he looks at Aichi and Kai. Aichi looks at Miwa.

"Ren wanted to make Kai mad today," said Aichi as Miwa blinked a few times. Kai told Miyuki to get ready for breakfast. Miyuki went to the bathroom.

"Be careful now Miyuki," said Kai as he went to the kitchen. Miwa yawned as Aichi went back to his drawings. Aichi was designing their costumes. Miwa peeps at the drawings.

"Miwa-kun stop it will you," said Aichi as Miwa wanted to get a better look. Kai was done cooking breakfast for them all. Kai went to a room.

"Miwa, Aichi wake up Ren, Our lessons will start soon," said Kai as he went inside. Aichi and Miwa drag Ren with them. They enter the room. Upon entering, the door locked. Takudo spoke through the intercom.

"Morning Karma boys lesson one unity and rhythm. I want you to find your place in the room you can see a few instruments there. Now play a song for me. This song is a sample," said Takudo as the boys listen.

"Guys what do we do?" said Miwa as he panics. Ren wakes up while Kai looks around. Aichi noticed something.

"Kai-kun look we have a guitar, base, piano, drum set, a microphones and four head phones," said Aichi, as he pointed the obvious. Kai sighed, as he knew that it was to help them complete the songs. It was a hint.

"I know Aichi but why are …"said Kai. Ren stands up.

"Wow a recording studio. Alright, get your instruments guys we got this in the bag," said Ren as he went to the guitar. Kai sighed.

"I will play the guitar and Ren will play the drums," said Kai as Ren replied," No"

"I am on the base then," said Miwa as the others ignored Ren complaining. Ren went to the piano but Aichi was already trying it out. The others place their headphones on.

"Ren drums now you know the beat," said Kai, as he wanted to eat breakfast. Miwa and Aichi felt hungry too. Ren frowned as he sat on the drums.

"Beat is 3 to 4. 1, 2, 3, go" said Ren as he started the beat.

Kai and the others start to play. Kai was the one singing while Miwa and the others sang the minor lyrics. The song Takudo asked them to play was Vanguard Fight! (Copyright of Cardfight Vanguard) Takudo listened as he felt some thing. Kai's voice was like a burning flame yet it was cool as ice. The two opposite styles blend well. It was magical like seeing the flames and ice whirl until they explode upon contact. Miyuki was wondering where the boys are. She sits on the table alone puffing her checks out.

"You left ne alone Baka no Oni-chan" said Miyuki as she wondered where the boys are. Takudo continued to listen to the song. Kai and the other played well but they still needed to practice more.

"Toshiki Kai you are a candidate for the Rock Prince indeed. These three I can not remove them out just yet," said Takudo as he continued to listen. Finally, after 5 minutes, the boys completed playing the song. Takudo turns on the intercom.

"Good job Boys. You can go now and have your breakfast. Lesson two will be at 9:30," said Takudo as the door now unlocked itself. Kai and the other went out. Miyuki was waiting at the table.

"Oni-chan the food is cold now," said Miyuki as Kai sat beside her. Ren sat next to Kai on the left. Miwa sat on the other side with Aichi.

"Thanks for the food," said everyone. Miwa liked the food. Ren could not help but look at the siblings. Aichi eat quietly.

"Guys we sounded great. That was cool," said Miwa as Ren and Aichi nodded in agreement. Kai felt embarrassed.

"Kai, you and your sister are really related by blood," said Ren as eat his meal. Kai wondered what Ren meant.

"Ren are you an orphan like us?" asked Kai as Ren looks the other way. Kai knew that means a yes.

"Kai your voice was awesome. I did not know that you could sing that well," said Aichi as he had a little twinkle in his eyes. Stars are flying around the place as Aichi was blabbering like a fan girl.

"Aichi stop it any more and Kai will turn to a tomato," said Miwa as he laughs at Kai. Kai pressed his two fingers together as he heard Aichi. Ren was in his own world as he imagined Kai and Aichi as a couple. Ren could not help but laugh. Miyuki blinks at her older brother and smiled.

"Oni-chan" said Miyuki as Kai now focused on her. Miyuki continued.

"Oni-chan likes Aichi-ni," beamed Miyuki as Kai blushed. Miwa and Ren looked at Kai and Aichi. Aichi flushed pink as he thought of being with Kai.

"Miyuki we are boys and a boy should end up with a girl in the future," said Kai as he never though that he could say that to Miyuki. Miwa and Ren ignored the comment of Kai.

"Kai and Aichi, Kaichi, Kaichi," said Miwa and Ren as they did it like a duet. Kai rolled up his sleeves as he told Miyuki to close her eyes. Miyuki covered her eyes as Kai told her.

"You two are a pain you know that. Now shut up," said Kai as he smacked Miwa and Ren on the head. Miwa and Ren shed a few tears from the pain.

"Kai we are sorry," said Miwa as he looks at the time. Ren nodded in agreement. Kai finished eating his meal. Aichi got Miyuki's plate as he placed it on the sink. Miwa and Ren tried to finish their meal.

"Done Kai you're a good cook. That girl will be super lucky to marry you," said Miwa as he helps Kai clean the dishes. Kai blushed as he though of Misaki. Aichi was playing with Miyuki. Ren was still felling a bit dizzy. He was at the sofa.

"I knew that I should have kept my mouth closed," said Ren as he sighed. Takudo and Akira enter the room. Everyone looks at Takudo as Akira gave the next lesson.

"Boys fashion time. You need to learn how to dress yourself on stage," said Akira as she asked the boys to open the envelope in front of them.

"Cards no wait these are clothes," said Aichi as the other boys looked what the other person has.

Akira smacked her hand on the blackboard. Everyone except Akira wondered why the blackboard was in the room. "….."

"Pay attention I will only say it once," said Akira as they all gulped except Takudo. Takudo stayed with Miyuki. He will watch over her as Kai was in his lessons.

"You need to balance you hues and color at the same time you have to choose a style that matches you mood and personality," said Akira as they went to the next step.

Miyuki waved good-bye to them as they left the room. They went to the costumes department. Akira showed them the process. Aichi was like Aira Harune when the topic was about clothes and fashion. Aichi showed sparkle in his eyes as he thought of the seven styles. These are Cool (Aichi imagined Kai in a cool outfit.), Ethnic (Aichi imagined Asaka in an ethnic outfit), Femine (Aichi imagined Misaki in a femine outfit. [For girls only]), Pop (Aichi imagined Miwa in a pop outfit), Rock (Aichi imagined Ren in a Rock outfit), Star (Aichi imagined himself in a star outfit.) and Cute (Aichi thought of Emi and Miyuki as they wore a cute dress [Also for girls only]). Aichi wrote every detail of Akira's lesson. Ren, Miwa and Kai just kept it in mind. Akira decided to test them. They went to the wardrobe room. The place had all of the clothes you can imagine. Aichi felt like he was at heaven.

"Fashion Daisuki" said Aichi as he looks at every card with joy. Akira wakes up Aichi to reality. Kai and the other sweat dropped as they looked at Aichi.

"Sendo Aichi you are going to take a different test as for today, you three go pick an outfit!" said Akira as she needed to know how well the rest are can do it. A woman appeared as Akira celled her. (Special guest Taishiwa Kanazawa for this chapter)

"HI I am Mio Kanazawa. I am responsible for your styles. I will give you three a task," said Mio as The boys nodded.

"Mio you now what to do," said Akira as she and Aichi leave the room. Mio faced the three boys. Kai, Miwa and Ren wondered what would happen. Aichi wished them good-luck.

"Alright choose a style that fits you the most from your deck case," said Mio as the boys fanned the cards out. Kai choice the cards carefully as he examined them. Miwa had a little trouble choosing. Ren picked a few random cards.

Mio sees the boys are ready for the next step. Aichi already picked his outfit. Aichi only looked at the cards for a minute. Akira and Aichi fallowed Mio to the change machine. The machine was a playmate. (The ones that you get in a trail deck but there is no damage zone, drop zone, guard circle and trigger checking area) It was about as tall as a table. On top was the control panel. Mio instructed them as they continued.

"Welcome to the changing room. This is the Stand up machine. It can help you in the quick change of your clothes in your performance. This is used for our best stars," said Mio as Aichi was the first to demonstrate.

"Aichi show them how it is done," said Akira as Aichi went to the machine.

Aichi arranged the cards on the mat. He placed then from inner going outer. The inner dress starts at the vanguard circle going to the last rear guard circle. The pattern was a g- shape pattern if done correctly. Aichi placed his hand on the Vanguard circle.

"Stand up my Vanguard" said Aichi as he wore the clothes he picked out.

Everyone watched as the rearguard circles on the machine move to the Vanguard circle. Then Aichi closed his eyes as his Vanguard circle appeared underneath him. The circle shined as it went upward replacing Aichi current clothes with the new one. Blaster Blade appears by Aichi's side.

"Hi my Vanguard," said Blaster Blade, as he sat on Aichi's shoulder.

Aichi chose a star outfit. Aichi's choice: a simple white shirt with a shooting star design on it and combined it with a blue blazer form the waist above. From the waist below Aichi selected, Brown half pants with a silver chain belt. A white and red rubber shoes, a yellow ring and a blue cap completes Aichi's outfit style. Miwa, Kai and Ren started to get worried about their choice. Akira and Mio clapped at Aichi choice.

"Aichi Sendo an outfit that gives a star and cool impression. Aichi you never fail to think outside the box," said Mio as smiled.

"Alright boys your next, Kai first, Miwa second and Ren last," said Mio as she had high expectations from them. Kai gulped as he looks at Aichi's style.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cool, Pop and Rock**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san.

**Idols 101: Fashion and Ride**

"Stand up my Vanguard" said Aichi as he wore the clothes he picked out.

Everyone watched as the rearguard circles on the machine move to the Vanguard circle. Then Aichi closed his eyes as his Vanguard circle appeared underneath him. The circle shined as it went upward replacing Aichi current clothes with the new one. Blaster Blade appears by Aichi's side.

"Hi my Vanguard," said Blaster Blade, as he sat on Aichi's shoulder.

Aichi chose a star outfit. Aichi's choice: a simple white shirt with a shooting star design on it and combined it with a blue blazer form the waist above. From the waist below Aichi selected, Brown half pants with a silver chain belt. A white and red rubber shoes, a yellow ring and a blue cap completes Aichi's outfit style. Miwa, Kai and Ren started to get worried about their choice. Akira and Mio clapped at Aichi choice.

"Aichi Sendo an outfit that gives a star and cool impression. Aichi you never fail to think outside the box," said Mio as smiled.

"Alright boys your next, Kai first, Miwa second and Ren last," said Mio as she had high expectations from them. Kai gulped as he looks at Aichi's style.

"Kai-kun good luck," said Aichi as he waited to see what outfit Kai had picked. Kai went to the stand up machine.

"Thanks Aichi," said Kai as the intersect each other.

Kai arrange the cads from inner to outer. Kai placed his hand on the Vanguard circle. Kai closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Stand up the Vanguard," said Kai as Everyone waited for the style.

Kai and Everyone watched as the rearguard circles on the machine move to the Vanguard circle. Then Kai closed his eyes as his Vanguard circle appeared underneath him. The circle shined as it went upward replacing his current clothes with the new one. Dragonic Overlord the Great appeared appears in front of Kai. The dragon burst some flames out from the mouth as it looks at Kai. Aichi, Mio and Akira are speechless as they see Kai's choice.

"This style is a cool and rock style," said Aichi as he saw that it was awesome. Akira and Mio looked at the floor.

"The last time I saw that style it was on Kenji Mitsusada ten years ago," said Akira.

"Kenji…, Yuri…," said Mio as she looks at Kai.

Kai's cool outfit: a simple blue t-shirt with a black collar and end sleeves from the waist above topped with a sleeveless red jacket. From the waist below Kai wore black jeans with one thin chain colored yellow dangling between his left side pockets as an accessory. Kai's additional accessories are brown leather shoes, a black leather bracelet and dog tag necklace thus showing a cool but slightly rebellious look.

"Aichi you like it," said Akira as Aichi nodded. Aichi's eyes sparkled as he describes it.

"Although the first impression is a cool style but the dog tag and leather bracelet gives a rock impression thus making it a new type of style 10 no 100 times better," said Aichi as Miwa and Ren sweat dropped.

"Thanks Aichi. I just think that I was going out," said Kai, as he felt flattered by Aichi's words. The pressure is now on Miwa now. Everyone now looked at Miwa. Miwa was sweating.

"O man my turn Eh…," said Miwa as he passed Kai. Kai looked at Miwa and smiled faintly. Ren was tapping his foot, as he was not nervous. Ren was thinking of a rhythm for the songs, as he liked Kai's look. Ren talked to Kai.

"Kai…, nice outfit So Cool and Burning," said Ren. Ren sweat dropped as Kai ignored him.

"Hm you say something Ren," said Kai as Ren sighed.

"I got the beat for our song meet me in my room later," said Ren as Kai nodded. We now focus on Miwa. Miwa was in front of the machine.

"Let me see this goes here and that there and I guess I am all set now," said Miwa as he placed his arms on his waits. Miwa looks at the other.

"Good luck Miwa" said Aichi and Ren.

Miwa replied said,"Appreciated guys"

Miwa double checks arranged the cards on the mat. He placed then from inner going outer. The inner dress starts at the vanguard circle going to the last rear guard circle. Miwa placed his hand on the Vanguard circle.

"Stand up my Vanguard" said Miwa as he wore the clothes he picked out.

Everyone watched as the rearguard circles on the machine move to the Vanguard circle. Everyone closed his or her eyes as his Vanguard circle appeared. The circle shined as it went upward. Miwa felt refreshed as he changed in to new clothes.

"This used to be Yuri's style," said Akira as she looks at Miwa smiling.

"That is pop style," said Mio as Aichi liked Miwa's look. Aichi smiled, Kai was well a little impressed with Miwa's work. Ren blows his bangs up as he sees Miwa's look.

Miwa's pop outfit: from the waist upward, Miwa has selected a jersey shirt colored orange and brown topped with a stripped sleeve-less Jacket with hood colored white and yellow. From the waist bellow, he chose three- fourth shorts with the straps dangling on both sides with a black belt. Miwa's additional accessories are a sweatband on his right wrist colored red, a pair of shades on his head and a pair of black and white rubber shoes.

"Hi Pain Laser Dragon," said Miwa s he noticed the unit was on his left pocket. Miwa went to Aichi and Kai.

"Simple but nice, I can see that Miwa like loss and comfortable clothing," said Aichi as Kai agreed with him. Ren could not help but comment.

"Are we going to a gym for basketball?" said Ren as Akira smacks him with a paper fan. Ren was seeing stars at he was dizzy.

"Suzugamori no bad comments," said Akira as she pointed at him with the fan. Kai and Aichi clapped as Miwa went to them.

"Your too kind guys," said Miwa, as he felt flattered. Ren wakes up after he sees Miwa help him stand up.

"Ren your turn," said Miwa as he gave Ren a little push. Ren started to take a few steps. Ren turns around to see them all cheering for him.

"Alright I will do my best," said Ren as he like the support. Ren went to the machine. He calmly placed his cards on the mat.

"Stand up the Vanguard," said Ren, as he felt his circle pass him.

Blaster Dark was sitting on Ren's shoulder. Ren sees his outfit was nice. Mio was impressed to see a complete Rock style from Ren. Akira blushed, as she never thought that Ren looked handsome. Aichi, Miwa and Kai smiled at Ren.

Ren's Rock outfit: Ren was bold with his choice. From the waist above, he picked a white mid sleeve polo shirt with a black tie topped with a red blazer. From the waist below, He picked black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging in his right pocket. Ren's additional accessories are a black collar necklace, black leather shoes and his hairdo is a ponytail.

"Ren, and the other are here," said Blaster Dark as Ren walked towards them.

"Hi Blaster Dark," said Blaster Blade as Aichi praised Ren on his outfit.

"Ren you pretty dashing," said Aichi as Ren blushed as he heard Aichi. Kai looks at Ren from head to feet.

"Pretty decent, Troll," said Kai as he said troll on purpose. Ren looks at Kai.

"Same to you Asshole," said Ren as he smirked.

"Guys settle down we are in the middle of class," said Miwa as Ren and Kai glared. Aichi and Miwa seat dropped as Ren and Kai ignored them.

"Ahem, are you done?" said Mio as she gave an ominous aura. Aichi and the other boys turned white as the heard Mio. Akira sighed.

"What is their score? Mio," said Akira as she tried to lessen the tension in the air.

"All of you got perfect," said Mio as Akira sweat dropped and yelled, "Why?"

"They did it pretty well and their personality showed in the clothes," said Mio as she looks at Akira. Akira did a palm face.

"Ok Thanks Mio we will go to the stage now," said Akira as she asked the boys to fallow here.

Akira leads the boys to a room that had another machine. Akira called another person to the room. She walked in the room. (Special guest for this chapter Jessica Fai Lee) Jessica was in a cool outfit. Jessica's outfit was similar to that of Agito from Air Gear .She had headphones set on her shoulders. Jessica frowns as she sees the new faces.

"Akira what do you want?" said Jessica as she blow a bubble. Akira looks at Jessica. The boys sweat dropped as they see Jessica.

"I have new stars to teach Fai," said Akira as she asked Jessica to let them use the stage. The bubble popped as Jessica heard Akira. Jessica threw away the gum as she gave them the tour.

Jessica takes them to a machine. The machine looks like an arcade gaming machine but this has a big difference. It had only a screen, and a slot to plug your personal headphones in place. This machine can give the star a skill called Ride. Jessica went to the boys. She looks at them one by one.

"What are your names? Burnet, Blondie and Troll," said Jessica as Aichi sweat dropped.

"Sendo go to Akira as for you three talk," said Jessica as Aichi went to Akira. Kai and Miwa shivered as they see Jessica.

"To… Toshiki Kai," said Kai as Jessica nodded. Miwa was shivering.

"MMI… Miwa Taishi," said Miwa as he placed his hand on his chest. Ren smiled.

"Suzugamori Ren Nice to meet you," said Ren, as he did not shiver on bit.

"OK Kai, Miwa and Suzugamori you can go now," said Jessica as she watched them walk. The three boys went to Akira. Miwa and Aichi asked Akira something.

"Akira-san is that lady always like that?" said Miwa as Akira looks at Miwa.

"No Miwa, she is still sad about our former star leaving," said Akira. (It was Misaki, Jessica's junior.)

"Jessica-san used to be so nice," said Aichi as he recalled the last time that Jessica taught them about the stage. Jessica sighed as she went to them.

"I will teach you how to Ride," said Jessica as she gave the boys their headphones. Akira agreed to let Jessica take over for now.

"Ok come with me. Welcome to the Psy Qualia space. Psy Qualia space is the place where the stars can shine bright or in your case Burn it to the ground," said Jessica. The boys looked ad Jessica they wonder what she meant.

"I said Burn because you boys posses flames. I like me," said Jessica as she closed her eyes. Jessica used to be a Vanguard star. Her rivals are Yuri and Kenji. Like them, she quit after the Symphony Ride was preformed.

"Red Crimson for Kai, Royal Blue for Aichi, Yellow Thunderbolt for Miwa and Black-red for Ren," said Jessica as she asked Kai to demonstrate first. Kai nodded.

Kai went to the machine. He placed his headphones on the plugs it in the machine. A red light flashed as Kai appeared in the practice stage. Jessica fallowed after Aichi, Miwa and Ren. Kai wan on a skating ring. He had red skates on. Aichi and the others went to Kai as they skated to him. Ren and Aichi tripped on the ice a few times before they made it to Kai. Jessica was already in front of them.

"Boys pay close attention Ok here I go," said Jessica as she skated to the middle. The boys watched her performance.

Jessica started to dance on the ice. She had a few sparkles on her. Jessica danced to the beat of Chain (Copyright of Air gear.) The boys started to see flames. Jessica went to the right of the ring. She started to skate and finally she jumped in the air. The boys gasped as they see the next part. A Blue Vanguard circle flashed as Jessica reached the highest point of her jump.

"Let the Fire Burn Bright as the dance of Flames begins," said Jessica as she spins up in the air. She takes from of the dragon dancer.

"Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Dancer Eulalia!" said Jessica.

A blue light shines from the left and turned to a sword. Jessica caught the sword as she continues her dance on her circle. Jessica jumps off her circle.

"Surpass your limits with a Limit Break!" said Jessica as she lands on stage. Her vanguard circle shined twice as bright on top of her.

Jessica danced with the sword in her hand. Jessica made two dragons out of her flames. A red dragon came from the right as the blue dragon came from the left. The dragons twirled as Jessica ordered them to do so until they explode to create a fire works display. Ren, Miwa and Aichi loved every minute of her performance. Kai never expected to see that same performance that he and his parents watched in the park six years ago. Jessica went to them after she turned back to normal.

"Let me explain to you what a Ride and Limit break is," said Jessica as her mascot cane to her side. Jessica noticed that the boys did not speak until Kai said something.

"You're…," said Kai. Everyone wondered what Kai was going to say.

"You're Perdition Dancer Fai," said Kai as Ren and Miwa started to get excited.

"Alright fine you got me, My teacher's son," said Jessica as she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cool, Rock and Pop**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. The legend of cray is connected to the Symphony Ride.

**The Legend of Cray**

A Blue Vanguard circle flashed as Jessica reached the highest point of her jump.

"Let the Fire Burn Bright as the dance of Flames begins," said Jessica as she spins up in the air. She takes from of the dragon dancer.

"Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Dancer Eulalia!" said Jessica.

A blue light shines from the left and turned to a sword. Jessica caught the sword as she continues her dance on her circle. Jessica jumps off her circle.

"Surpass your limits with a Limit Break!" said Jessica as she lands on stage. Her vanguard circle shined twice as bright on top of her.

Jessica danced with the sword in her hand. Jessica made two dragons out of her flames. A red dragon came from the right as the blue dragon came from the left. The dragons twirled as Jessica ordered them to do so until they explode to create a fire works display. Ren, Miwa and Aichi loved every minute of her performance. Kai never expected to see that same performance that he and his parents watched in the park. Jessica went to them after she turned back to normal.

"Let me explain to you what a Ride and Limit break is," said Jessica as her mascot came to her side. Jessica noticed that the boys did not speak until Kai said something.

"You're…," said Kai. Everyone wondered what Kai was going to say.

"You're Perdition Dancer Fai," said Kai as Ren and Miwa started to get excited.

"Alright you got me my teacher's son," said Jessica as Kai looks at her.

"It is you Flame Queen Fai the second Vanguard Queen," said Ren as he was happy to meet another star. Miwa and Aichi wondered if Jessica knew Kai's parents. Kai was wondering the same thing.

"My teacher's son?" said Kai as he wondered if it was his mother. Jessica smiled as she recalled the time she spent with Kai's mother.

"I know your mother. Toshiki Kai, your mother was my sensei and senior before she got married. She continued to teach me until I won the title," said Jessica as she felt sadness to continue.

"Yes, Miyuki Shizuno-Kai or better known in the Music World as Miyuki Bermuda the first Vanguard Queen," said Jessica as she looks at Kai. Jessica wanted to continue the lesson and skip the history lessons.

"Now let's get started. A ride this a skill used by a star if he or she enters the Psy Qualia space. It comes from your mascot and a power called Psy Qualia. Psy qualia until now is unknown but from what Miyuki-sensei taught me it is the magic of a world called Cray," said Jessica as Ren raised his hand in the air. Ren asked a question.

"Do you know my father Shiro Suzugamori?" said Ren as he smiled.

"WHAT?" said everyone except Ren as he was still smiling innocently? Jessica did a palm face as she looks at Ren.

"Ren stop going off topic," said Kai as he looks at Ren. Jessica looks down.

"Yes Ren I know him. Shiro Suzugamori the first Vanguard King better known as Darkness King Shiro," said Jessica as she wondered if she would finish her lecture.

"Cool My father was really a Vanguard star WOW!" said Ren, as he love his father's title.

"That Power is still a mystery until now and we at the corporation are still finding out what it is," said Jessica. Kai asked a question.

"Psy Qualia that power how a person would get that power?" asked Kai. Jessica sighed as she answered the boy.

"The chosen once," said Jessica, as she did not understand that power too but she was hiding something as she explained further.

"Chosen one?" said the boys as they could not believe it. Jessica explained further.

"Yes chosen people those are worth of stepping on Cray. This is linked to legend that Miyuki-sensei said to me about Cray and the missing Prince and Princess of the Royal Family in Kagero and Genesis Kingdom," said Jessica as the boys wondered if this was all true.

"The entrance to Cray is thought the Symphony Ride according to legend," said Jessica as she wanted to tell the same story that Kai's mother told her when she was just 12 years old.

Jessica told the boys about the legend. The boys listened carefully as they imagined it. Kai, Miwa, Ren and Aichi wondered if the legend was true. Jessica believed that it was true. She saw tha door when she performed the Symphony Ride solo. After hearing the story, the boys wanted to see if the legend is true. This made them more determined to do the Symphony Ride. Jessica watched them as she compared them to moths going to a candle flame.

"I hope you boys will not end up like Kenji and Yuri," said Jessica in her thoughts. Jessica told the boys that they would continue the lesson tomorrow.

"Intense My mother was the first Queen," said Kai as he wished that his mother and father were still alive.

"Sensei how do we get out of here?" said Miwa. Aichi, Ren and Kai looked at Miwa.

"Sorry say Turn end one by one," said Jessica as she smiled at Kai.

"Turn end," said Miwa as he went back to the real world.

Miwa was in front of the machine. Akira smiled as she saw Miwa. Soon Kai, Aichi and Ren came back one by one. Their mascots returned to Cray as the boys returned to the real world. Jessica was the last to return to the real world. She looked sad as Akira noticed that Jessica did not yell at them to get out. Akira wondered what happened in Psy Qualia space. Akira told the tired boys to return to their room. Takudo left Miyuki as he went back to his office. Miyuki was board. She started to dance and sing alone. She was having fun until Kai and the boys opened the door a little. Kai heard Miyuki sing. He was nostalgic as he heard Miyuki. He felt like their mother was there. The other wondered why Kai did not open the door. Miwa, Ren and Aichi leaned on Kai.

"Hey you guys are heavy," said Kai as their weight caused the door to open.

"Ah" said the boys as they fell on the floor. Miyuki was in front of them. Miyuki smiled.

"How was your day Oni-chan, Miwa-ni, Aichi-ni and Ren-ni?" said Miyuki as she helped Kai get up on his feet.

"We got perfect on a test," said Miwa as he called shot gun on the bathroom. Aichi smiled at Miyuki. Ren dragged Kai to his room. Aichi played with Miyuki a bit.

"Miyuki want to play Vanguard with me?" said Aichi as he offered the little girl. Miyuki nodded. Aichi and Miyuki played a few card fights. Meanwhile Ren welcomed Kai to his room.

"Kai I have something to ask you," said Ren as he and Kai sat on his bed. Kai looked at Ren.

"What is it fire a way," said Kai as he smiled at Ren. Ren hesitated but he had to say something.

"Have you wondered if you had a half-brother," said Ren, as he was not sure about Kai's reaction. Kai recalled a picture that his mother keeps. It was a picture of a baby.

"Yes I did once when I was four. I see my mother looking at it secretly," said Kai as Ren could not believe what he was hearing.

"I see so then that means I no you are my …," said Ren as Kai sees Ren teary eyed. Ren was crying aloud. Kai tried to quiet down Ren. Miyuki heard Ren from the living room. Miyuki was worried about Kai.

"Ren wait you our lost half-brother," said Kai as he recalled His mother crying over a fire accident nine years ago in a news report.

"Yes, Oni-chan," said Ren as Miyuki entered the room. Miyuki went to Ren.

"Ren-ni smile for us please I want a happy Ren-ni," said Miyuki as Ren cried on Kai's shirt. Kai tired to smile at Miyuki.

"Ren, Miyuki can you go out for a minute. Me and Ren need to talk about work," said Kai as Miyuki understood Kai and left them. Ren looks at Kai.

"Can I call you Toshiki-ni?" said Ren as he dried his tears. Ren told the story of his life.

Ren was the son of Miyuki Shizuno-Kai and Shiro Suzugamori. Shiro and Miyuki loved each other. Miyuki was pregnant, after six months Ren was born. Shiro had no idea that He and Miyuki had a son. Miyuki called Shiro. Shiro took Ren and promised to raise the child. Miyuki met Kentaro Kai while Shiro met Fuyuki Shana. Ren's parents married their new lover. Unfortunately, for Ren Shiro gave the boy to his uncle. Ren's uncle only got the money until Shiro found out the truth that Ren got kicked out of his uncle's house. Kai was shocked about Ren's life. Kai tired to comfort Ren. [This was the reason why Takudo got Ren in the company.]

"Ren-Oni, look at me," said Kai as he hugs Ren. Ren wondered why Kai hugs him.

"Oni-chan?" said Ren, as he felt a little better. Kai nodded. Ren smiled as he found a family that will love him.

"I thought my mother left me but she was a live and now I have siblings," said Ren as Kai was starting to adapt to the situation.

"Toshiki-ni," said Ren as he smiled. Kai frowned.

"Do not push your luck Oni," said Kai as he changed the topic.

"Promise me that you will not tell a soul, Oni or I will personally send you to sleep," said Kai as Ren sweat dropped.

"Sure Kai," said Ren as he smiled once more. Ren got his songbook. Ren was writing a new song. Kai wondered what the troll was doing. Ren said something that made Kai laugh.

"Ki, Do, Ai, Raku!" said Ren as he finished his song. Ren showed it to Kai.

"What do you want me to do?" said Kai as Ren turned on his digital notebook.

"A title Toshiki-ni," said Ren as he was typing the lyrics. Kai wondered why Ren said "Ki Do Ai Raku".

"Oni, what do you mean by Ki do ai raku?" said Kai as he waited for Ren to answer. Ren laughs.

"Motivation, Courage, Love and Luck, That is what my father told me if I have a bad day. I would smile as I recalled him cheering me up," said Ren as he looks at Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark was his last present from his father before he was living with his Uncle.

"I see Intense! I see that you love your family so much," said Kai as Ren nodded.

"I love it more now that I am the elder brother. No wonder when I saw you I felt so happy," said Ren as he recalled the time he met Kai. Kai lay on Ren's Bed.

"Aishi no Tinker bell. How is that for a title," said Kai as Ren like it. Ren smiled.

"You like Peter Pan ahaha…," said Ren as Kai felt embarrassed.

"No worries I like it too," said Ren as he and Kai left the room but Miwa, Aichi and Miyuki where eves dropping.

They heard everything. Ren asked Kai to step out as he ordered Miwa and Aichi to come in. Ren was angry. He really gave it to them. Aichi and Miwa felt foolish as Ren lectured them. Kai and Miyuki sweat dropped as they heard Ren aloud. You can tell that he was angry. Kai and Miyuki went to the Kitchen. All they can do was prepare dinner and wait for the other as Ren did it for two hours straight. Miwa and Aichi asked forgiveness to Ren. Ren decided to stop for the day as he and the boys went out of the room.

"Miwa-ni, Aichi-ni and Ren-Oni, Bath before eating," said Miyuki as Kai told them that they would go to bed early. Ren nodded to no objections. Miwa and Aichi waited fro Ren to finish.

"Miyuki are you Ok with Ren in the family?" said Kai as Miyuki replied to Kai,"Yes Oni-chan I have another Oni-chan even if he is a troll," Miyuki smiled.

The day ended with a bit of awkwardness. Ren did not joke, tease or even scare them. Ren was dead serious as he went to write the rest of the two remaining songs. Everyone except for Ren went to bed, as the boys will need the rest for the next day of lesson. Jessica will train them seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pop, Rock and Cool**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san.

**Your turn boys, Ride!**

The next day of lesson, Jessica will train them seriously. They all returned to Psy qualia space. Jessica was in a femine pop outfit but this time it was like Rizumu's outfit. The boys wore their outfit that they changed in to yesterday. Jessica smiled as the boys went to her.

"Morning boys, Let us get this place Fired up," said Jessica as she told Kai and Miwa to stay.

"Ren, Aichi get out of Psy Qualia space. Go to Akira you two have special training. See you later," said Jessica as Aichi and Ren left them.

Aichi and Ren will be in a restaurant for the whole day to improve their skating skills like balance, sharp turns. Aichi and Ren would walk to the left as they where forbidden to turn Right on the way home. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark kept them company of course as the boys worked the day. Kai and Miwa wore their Pop and Cool outfit. Kai and Miwa looked as Jessica played the song. Jessica picked a song entitled, Athletic Core by over the rainbow (Copyright of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live). [Jessica got the song from Ren's digital notebook. Jessica had an all access I.D. when it comes to songs. She edited the song before she plays them or gives them to the group for practice.]

"Now dance! Show me how has the skills of a dancer and sing along too," said Jessica as she pointed at them.

Miwa smiled. Miwa listened to the music. His mind focused on steps. Miwa was like Rizumu Amamiya when it comes to dancing, love advice and grades. Miwa danced on the ice. Jessica smiled. Kai and Miwa sing the lyrics as they danced. The Psy qualia were sparkling on them.

"Burning Hot!" said Jessica as sees Kai would not give up.

Kai was dancing with Miwa. Kai was like Ito Suzuno when it comes to competitions, music and performing on stage. Kai always love the guitar, as it was the last gift he got from his parents besides his Royal Paladin deck and Dragonic Overlord. Kai was seriously dancing and keeping up with Miwa as Jessica sees that Kai was ready to Ride. Both boys had a few flames on them. Kai skates to the left while Miwa skates to the right, as they were ready to jump in the air.

"DO it! Toshiki Kai and Miwa Taishi!" said Jessica, as she gets excited for the Rides. Miwa and Kai jumped in the air they did a crossed over as they went up in the air. Miwa and Kai smiled. Kai and Miwa had Psy Qualia in their eyes.

"Double Ride," said Kai and Miwa as flames burst out of them. Flames of Crimson and Yellow mixed in the air. Jessica smiled as she sees them.

"Burst with Apocalyptic Flames as everything is burned to Ash!" said Kai as he takes the form of Dragonic Overlord. Miwa smiled.

"Still standing? Ok, this will finish you! Get ready for Pain Laser Dragon!" said Miwa as he takes the form of Perdition Pain Laser Dragon.

Miwa looks like Chain-attack Sutherland as he takes the form of Pain Laser Dragon. Kai was in an armor that was similar to Dragonic Overlord. Kai and Miwa had their wings of their Avatar only of they are up in the air. Jessica could not believe that these two had successfully Ride to their Mascot. Kai and Miwa danced on their Vanguard Circle. They switched positions a few times, as they danced. Miwa and Kai went to the top as they used their wings. Miwa and Kai crossed their swords over each other as they yelled.

"Limit Break!" said Miwa and Kai as the called a Phenix composed of Yellow and Crimson.

Kai and Miwa landed on stage. They split the Phenix in two. Kai and Miwa ordered their Phenix to fly gracefully to the top until they collide. Their Phenix created a fire shower of Embers as it exploded. Jessica clapped her hand as she sees the boys finished their performance. Jessica went to them as they returned to normal.

"Good Job boys, Take the day off. Rides take a lot of out of you especially if it is your first time but when we are done with your training. You four can handle it no problem," said Jessica as she helps Miwa and Kai get up on their feet.

"Thank you Sensei," said Kai and Miwa. Jessica smiled.

"Miyuki-sensei I will watch over your son like the way you did to me. I will make him the second Vanguard King that I promise you," said Jessica as she told it to herself.

"Kai, Miwa you will come back here tomorrow with Ren and Aichi I will teach you a special skill besides Ride," said Jessica as she gave a carefree smile.

"Say it with me now," said Jessica as she held their hand.

"Turn End" said Miwa, Kai and Jessica.

They returned to the real world. Akira, Aichi and Ren waited fro them. Ren and Aichi wore their Star and Rock outfit. Jessica told Akira to take Kai and Miwa to their rooms. Jessica looks at Ren and Aichi as she deals with them. Ren wanted to sees if the restaurant training works. Aichi just wanted to rest for the day. Jessica knew what song would fit Ren and Aichi for this practice time. Jessica takes Ren and Aichi to Psy Qualia space. Jessica picked the song, World End (Copyright of Code geass 2: Lelouch of the Rebellion). Lucky for Ren and Aichi as Miwa taught them to dance.

"Come here and do a jump for me," said Jessica as she watched them for improvement. Aichi and Ren noticed that they where not falling down. They could even jump with out losing balance.

"We made it to Jessica with out falling yeah!" said Ren and Aichi as Jessica smirked.

"Alright, I will give the same thing I gave to Kai and Miwa earlier this morning. Be ready," said Jessica as she left them in the middle on the stage.

"Start the music! 1, 2, 3, Show me what you can do!" said Jessica as she waited for Aichi and Ren to dance. Aichi and Ren heard the music.

"My song…. How did you get my song!" said Ren, as he wanted answers. Aichi was wondering the same thing.

"Your song is added to the archives of the music department. I am the director in charge. Ren," said Jessica as she snapped her fingers to stop the music.

"I will change it if you want," said Jessica as she swiped her hand in the air. Jessica was willing to change the song as she showed a white card containing a new song.

"No please Continue I want to dance to my songs," said Ren as he looks at Aichi.

Aichi asked Jessica if he would perform with Ren. Jessica agreed to Aichi's request. Jessica played the song again from the start. Ren and Aichi dance and sing. The darkness and light was coming as Ren and Aichi's eyes showed with Psy qualia. Ren danced pretty well. Aichi was shocked to see Ren this serious. Aichi did not want to lose to Ren. Aichi did his best. Aichi managed to keep up with Ren.

"Show me your improvement now Aichi and Ren!" said Jessica. Aichi was also ready to Ride as he had white and blue flames sparking on him. Ren started to have Black flames on him, as he was ready to Ride. Ren went to the right side of the stage while Aichi was at the left. Ren and Aichi picks up speed as they jumped in the air.

"Show me the power of the Shadow Paladins and Royal Paladins!" said Jessica as two lights of blue and red shined bright. The light turned to Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade's swords.

"Darkness brings my enemies to the dark that holds no light, Ride Blaster Dark!" said Ren as he takes the form as Blaster Dark.

"Light that brings hope to the world, Ride Blaster Blade!" said Aichi as he takes from as Blaster Blade. Aichi and Ren caught their swords. Aichi and Ren jumps down from their Vanguard Circle. They land on stage.

"Prepare yourself for our Limit Break!" said Ren and Aichi as they strike their sword on the stage. Ren swings his sword as he summoned Shadow Blaze Dragon.

"Superior Call" said Ren as Shadow Blaze Dragon appeared from Ren's Vanguard Circle. Jessica and Aichi were shocked to see a Call.

"A superior Call," said Aichi as he noticed that Ren had the same skill as he did. Jessica smiled.

"Ren is good but he needs to control himself or else he will run out of Psy Qualia," said Jessica, as she grew concerned for Ren's safety.

"Superior Call Soul Saver Dragon!" said Aichi as he called Soul Saver Dragon to the stage from Aichi's Vanguard Circle.

Ren ordered Shadow Blaze Dragon to engulf everything in shadow while Aichi ordered Soul Saver Dragon to create stars. The shadow and light combined to create a copy of the night sky. Aichi then ordered Soul Saver Dragon to move the stars. This created n infinite star shower, which please Jessica. Then Ren and Aichi ordered the dragons to fly in the sky as they collide to create an explosion of light and dark stars. Aichi and Ren finished their performance. Jessica decided to call Kai and Miwa back to Psy qualia space.

"Boys, I will teach you as special skill that will help you create thrill in your performance," said Jessica as she told the boys to fallow her lead. The boys nodded as they went a part form each other.

"Alright that is good. Ready say "Soul Charge" and your instrument will appear in front of you," said Jessica.

"Soul Charge!" said everyone in the room.

Five lights shoot out of their hearts as the lights spin around. Aichi, Miwa, Ren and Kai wondered what that light was. The boys look at their bodies to see any chance in them. Jessica smiled as she told them the truth.

"Psy Qualia inside your heart. Psy Qualia is shape-less. It can be any instrument that you want," said Jessica as she sees her Psy qualia went to her.

Jessica held the blue light on her hands. She imagined the instrument that she needed. The other lights went to their owner. Miwa and Aichi thought of their instrument. Kai imagined only one instrument. Ren chases his Psy Qualia around as it refused to cooperate with him. Ren finally caught his Psy Qualia. Ren imagined his favorite instrument. The five lights shines bright as the instruments formed.

"Alright say Soul Blast to make it real," said Jessica, as she was ready to teach them the last lesson. The boys looked at each other with trust and confidence. A song played in the background as the instruments came and arrived. [Ezdo Dance by Prizme (Copyright of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live)]

"Soul Blast!" said Jessica, Miwa, Aichi, Ren and Kai. Their Vanguard circle flashed in the air one by one. Kai held a guitar on hand, Miwa held a base guitar, Aichi had a Keyboard in front of him, and Ren was stuck with the Drumsticks. The boys reacted to her instrument. The boy's instruments where personalized by their Psy Qualia. Kai's guitar had Crimson Red flames printed on it. Ren's drumsticks had the essence of the rock vide. Aichi's Keyboard was like that of Ito Suzuno's but it was more star characteristics than cool. Miwa's base resembled Anne Fukuhara's drumsticks. Jessica was holding a Headphone set with mic.

"Headphones" said the boys as Jessica sweat dropped.

"I sing too you know," said Jessica as she sang a few lyrics. The boys noticed that she could really sing.

"These instruments have Psy Qualia in them that will help you do a jump that requires little Psy Qualia to help you save in Rides to be the show stopped got it boys," said Jessica as she wore her headphones.

"For example," said Jessica as she sings a few lyrics. During her song, Jessica transformed to Perdition Dancer Anna. The tambourine changed as Jessica moves it.

"This is a temporary Ride, with this you can entertain the crowed with out loosing too much of your Psy Qualia and your instrument will disappear for the mean time as you take the form of that unit," said Jessica as she played the tambourine to wake the boys up. The boys blinked.

"Sorry," said the boys as Jessica ordered them to do it too.

Kai played the cords A, G and F. Kai transformed to Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer. Miwa played a few notes on his base. Miwa transformed to Dragon Knight Ashgal. Aichi played do re mi fa sol. Aichi takes from of Liberator Marron. Ren tapped his sticks together as he takes from of Black Sage Sharron. Jessica nodded, as she was happy to teach them all that she knows about performing as a Vanguard star.

"That is it. Now, boys are on your own now. Good Luck with your performance," said Jessica as she told them that they could use the space for practice. The boys had only three days left to complete everything.

"Just do not forget this Burn Bright on stage," said Jessica as she told them to get some rest.

The boys went to their room. They planned for their performance. Little that they know they will all meet Misaki soon. Misaki was in her room. She called Takudo. Misaki wanted to get back on stage as the rumors a bout Misaki chickened out because of Asaka went viral. Misaki wanted to teach the media that she would not go down with out a fight. Takudo asked Misaki if she wanted to see a special performance three days from now. Misaki agreed. Kai, Miwa and Ren will meet Misaki again. How will their music carrier go?


	10. Chapter 10

**We met again**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing soon I hope you like them.

**Hello and Love awakens**

It was the day of the performance. Miwa, Ren and Aichi are getting nervous. Kai did not look nervous but it was obvious. Ren noticed Kai was nervous he tried to lower the tension. Misaki was with Takudo. Akira and the boys had no idea that Tsukiyomi came back. This is where we will see Misaki's true personality at the back stage. Takudo asked Akira to promote the first concert of the Karma boys as Misaki watch them from Takudo's private room. The concert is also live on T.V. Akira came to the boy's dressing room. Aichi and the others are already in their outfits. Aichi made these designers three days ago after their training in the restaurant.

**For Kai:** Aichi designed this coordination for Kai. From the waist above, white long sleeve polo topped with a black sleeve-less blazer with a red vanguard circle on his left side of his jacket. From the waist bellow, dark blue jeans with a yellow chain over his left and right pocket. Additional accessories are a silver dog tag necklace, brown leather shoes. (This card jewel is determination. This outfit gives a cool vide with a hint of rock)

**For Ren:** This was a challenge for Aichi. From the waist above, a black long sleeve t-shirt topped with a short-sleeved jacket colored white and red with a black vanguard circle located on the back of the Jacket. From the waist below, it was medium blue jeans with a chain belt on his right pocket. Additional accessories are a finger less glove on his left hand, (the clove looks like the gloves used in card fighting) a leather bracelet with a chain bracelet on his right. (This card jewel is Darkness. This gives a ruler impression the dictator type)

**For Miwa:** Aichi picked this for Miwa. From the waist above, a long sleeve red t-shirt topped with a jacket colored white and blue like the jacket of a basketball played. The yellow vanguard circle placed on the right side of the Jacket. From the waist below, three-fourth jeans colored cream with a silver chain over the right pocket and a black belt. Additional accessories are a sweatband on his left hand; black and white rubber shoes, a silver cross with a yellow jewel embed on it and a cap colored white and yellow. (This card jewel is energy. This outfit says pop with a little rebellion)

**For Aichi: **Aichi had no trouble picking his outfit. From waist above, a mid sleeved purple shirt, topped with a sleeve-less blazer colored white with his blue vanguard circle on his right side of his jacket. From the waist below, blue jeans with a silver chain as an accessory. Aichi's additional accessories are a shooting stat necklace, black and white rubber shoe. (This card jewel is innocents. This outfit gives a hint of determination and passion that shines like a star)

"Boys the show is about to start," said Akira as she checks on them. Jessica was there to see their performance. Kai and the boys went out of the dressing room. Akira leads them to the stage. The curtain is still closed. Jessica gave them a word of advice before the boys went to the stage. Akira picked an outdoor stage for them to perform. Akira went to Takudo, as she wanted to hear Misaki's reason for returning.

"**Ka** for Kai, **R** for Ren, **M** for Miwa and** A** for Aichi, Put them together and you get **KARMA**. You are a unit so do your best. Remember to Burn Bright," said Jessica as she left them. Kai and the boys nodded as Jessica smiled as she left them.

The first up on stage is Miwa and Ren. Miwa and Ren enter Psy Qualia space. They went on stage. The boys faced the back stage as the curtain goes up. Miwa and Ren stood in front of a huge crowd. Akira advertised the boys pretty well. Most of them are mall goers and Tsukiyomi Fans for a chance to see Misaki back on stage.

"Thank you fro coming, Mina-san," said Ren as he waved his hand.

"Enjoy the show everyone," said Miwa as they sang and danced to the song Aishi no Tinker bell (Copyright of Callings of Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream).

Miwa and Ren activated their Soul Blast as they played their instruments while signing. Miwa and Ren gave the crowd a blazing performance as they made a Yellow and Black Phenix appeared. Miwa looks like Chain-attack Sutherland while Ren was Blaster Dark. The crowd was astonished. The girls could not help but scream.

"Amazing a new unit by the Tatsunagi Corporation"

"Karma boy"

"A Phenix"

"They are cool"

"Ah!"

"Ren"

"Miwa"

"Ren what do you say let us finish this" said Miwa as they where performing Soul Blast. Ren nodded.

"Alright everyone watches this," said Ren and Miwa to the crowd. The crowd cheered.

Ren and Miwa jumped on their Vanguard Circle as they danced. Miwa winks at the crowd. Ren smiled. Meanwhile Aichi and Kai watched them from back stage.

"Ren and Miwa are good," said Aichi, as he grew nervous. Kai patted Aichi's back.

Miwa and Ren danced well as the girls yelled "Ren and Miwa Daisuki!" They looked cool doing it.

"Aichi we can do better," said Kai as Aichi looks at him. Aichi nodded. Kai smiled. Meanwhile in Takudo's private room, Misaki, Akira and Takudo watched the first performance.

"What do you think? Tsukiyomi" said Takudo as he looks at Misaki. Misaki was thinking. She felt that she meet them before as she watched the show.

"Wait! Miwa and Troll-gamori are stars now," said Misaki as Takudo smiled.

"You know these boys. That makes it easier for you to work with them," said Takudo. Misaki and Akira are shocked as they realized that this was Takudo's true intention. Akira was furious.

"The Symphony Ride Right Boss!" said Akira, as she was furious. Takudo looks at Akira, as Misaki did not speak.

"Misaki is the only girl in our company and you want to do that again. Kenji and Yuri lost their Psy qualia and their souls because of your silly decision," said Akira as she continued. Kenji and Yuri where eaten by the Void a dark mass that absorbs a person's Psy Qualia and Soul.

"The legend of Cray does not real. You know perfectly well, what will happen to people how are not the candidates. Takudo answer me!" said Akira as Misaki had a headache.

"We have found them but I want to be sure. I know Akira that is why i waited for 15 years as I left Cray," said Takudo as Akira was the only one that knew the truth that Takudo is from Cray. He is a messenger of Cray to watch over Psy Qualia's sparkle.

"What is going on? Everything is a blur," said Misaki as Akira catches her. Takudo realized that they might have found the princess.

"Tokura… Your highness," said Takudo, as he got worried about Misaki.

"Tsukiyomi wake up Please Misaki," said Akira as she tried to wake up Misaki. We focus our attention the stage as the Phenix created a fire shower of Embers colored Yellow and Black.

"Beating Impulse!" said Miwa and Ren as they landed on stage. Ren and Miwa finished their performance by throwing flying kisses to the crowd. Miwa and Ren went back stage. They could hear the crowd cheering for them as they went back stage.

"Good job Miwa and Ren-Oni," said Kai as he and Aichi are next to perform. Aichi smiled at Miwa and Ren. Ren patted Aichi's head.

"Sure I have to be a good image to Toshiki-ni," said Ren as he wished them good luck. Miwa smiled as Kai grinds his teeth in annoyance.

"Watch it Ren," said Kai as he frowned. Kai's respect for Ren was like a seesaw. You could call it sibling rivalry. Aichi pulled Kai's sleeve. Kai looks at Aichi.

"Sure coming," said Kai as they entered Psy Qualia Space. Ren wanted to see Kai's performance. Miwa and Ren watched from backstage.

Second Performance is Aichi and Kai. Kai and Aichi faced the crowd. Aichi and Kai looked at each other as the song Fate Breaker played (Copyright of Cardfight Vanguard). Aichi and Kai danced and sang the song.

"Soul Blast" said Aichi and Kai as their instruments appeared in front of them. Their music managed to wake up Misaki.

Aichi and Kai sang the song as they got the full attention of the crowd. Aichi played the piano while Kai played the guitar as they skated on stage. Kai's cool personality and Aichi's irresistible cute and innocent personality blended well as they performed. The audience enjoyed the start of the performances as Kai and Aichi heard them. Ren smiled as Miwa grinded.

"Ren, look Aichi is full of peep today," said Miwa as Ren nodded.

"Kai is full of Ki, Do, Ai, Raku today," said Ren as they head the crowd say this.

"Ah!"

"Kai Kakui"

"Aichi Kawai~"

"More please"

"Come on Aichi let us ride," said Kai as the boys had flames on them. They jumped in the air as they sang the line "break the fate".

Aichi and Kai stood on the opposite sides of the stage. Ren and Miwa watched fro the back stage as Misaki wakes up in the private room. Misaki went to the window as Takudo, Akira are still worried about her. Misaki sees Aichi and Kai. Misaki's heart started to beat fast. Misaki was looking at Kai.

"So that is what he looks like now. Kai…," said Misaki as she watched them do a ride. Aichi and Kai picked up speed as they jump in the air.

"Ride the Vanguard," said Aichi and Kai as the audience sees two-flame vortex on stage.

The flames reviled Kai and Aichi in their ride forms. Kai rode to Dragonic Overlord while Aichi rode to Blaster Blade. Kai smiled at Aichi as Aichi nodded to Kai. Kai and Aichi danced on their vanguard circle. Misaki started to like their performance.

"They are good Takudo. I can work with them for now," said Misaki as Akira noticed that Misaki likes one of the boys. Takudo smiled. Misaki was like Mio Takahime. Misaki is a Tsundere. Misaki's mascot is Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukiyomi.

"Sure thing Misaki," said Akira and Takudo as they watched the ride.

Kai and Aichi formed a ball of flame and stars as the boys went to the opposite sides of the ring again. Kai gave the signal to Aichi. They jumped to the air as they slashed the flame ball. It started to rain with shooting starts. Aichi and Kai told this to the audience.

"Wake a wish infinite star shower!" said Kai and Aichi as they finished their performance. Takudo called Akira. He decided to ask the boys to watch Misaki perform on stage.

Kai and Aichi retuned to normal as Ren and Miwa went to them for their last performance. These concert songs will be their first official album. This performance will determine the fate of their music carrier. Miwa, Ren, Kai and Aichi said a few words to the crowd as they waited for the signal.

"Is everyone having fun?" said Ren as he smiled at the fans. Miwa winked at the fans.

"Alright this is climax of our last performance for the day," said Miwa as Kai nodded to the audience.

"This will be an intense show so enjoy watching," said Kai as Aichi gave the last part of the message.

"Alright we are about to start now. We are happy that you all came to watch us the **KARMA Boys **live on stage," said Aichi as the lights went out.

"Please enjoy our last song for you," said Kai, Miwa, Aichi and Ren as they went to their positions for the performance.

Karma boys were at the front of the Audiences. The boys faced the audience as the song started to play. The song is 14 to 1 (Copyright of Brothers Conflict). Four lights went to the sky as they performed soul charge. The lights danced as the boys sang their intro in the song. (Shin Natta sang the part of Julie in the background. [Kai composed this song as he though of Misaki when he was still thirteen. Kai really missed Misaki.])

"Soul Blast!" said the boys as the instruments came to them. They played as the song as they sang it.

The audience saw a double Limit Break. The boys did their ride as they performed. Ran and Aichi did their infinite star jump as Kai and Miwa danced and sang on their Vanguard circle. Then they switched places. Miwa and Kai did their Blazing Phenix as Aichi and Ren sang and danced on their Vanguard Circle. The boys gave it their all as the song was about to end Kai and Miwa made it rain ember flames that made the audience excited. Asaka was in her room. She watched the performance of the Karma boys. Asaka could not stop her thrill for Ren.

"Ren-sama Daisuki" said Asaka as the T.V. would focus on Ren as Ren smiled or winked. Would you believe that Asaka Narumi recorded the live performance of the Karma boys?

Aichi and the others are happy with their first performance ending in success. Akira told the boys to get some rest. Kai, Ren and Miwa are now 17 years old while Aichi is now 15 years old. Takudo had two surprises for the boys. The Mitsusada Industries went bankrupted as Kenji lost to Takudo in a sponsorship for Asaka. Takudo persuaded Asaka to join them. Takudo has planned to get Asaka Narumi so that Misaki will have a partner. This will be the birth of a second unit besides the Karma boys. Will Asaka and Misaki get along? Will it turn in trouble for the company? The next day Misaki went to Takudo's office. Asaka was with Takudo.


	11. Chapter 11

**We meet again**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing soon I hope you like them.

**Silver Thorn and Tsukiyomi, A new unit is born.**

Takudo has planned to get Asaka Narumi so that Misaki will have a partner. This will be the birth of a second unit besides the Karma boys. The next day Misaki went to Takudo's office. Asaka was with Takudo. The boys will also meet Misaki and Asaka today. It was the day off for Karma boys. Ren will meet Asaka again. Kai will finally face Misaki. It was 7 am only one hour to go as the boys will meet Takudo at 8:30am sharp.

"Kai-kun, Miwa-kun and Ren-kun Wake up we have to see Takudo-san today. He said it was important," said Aichi as Miyuki helped Aichi wake them up.

Aichi and Miyuki wanted to wake them up by squirting them with cold water with a water gun (Miyuki's idea). Kai jumped out of his bed, as he was freezing cold. Ren felt his bed was wet as Ren looks at Aichi.

"Aichi what is the big deal wetting my bed," said Ren as Aichi was about to answer Ren, they hear Kai yell next door.

"Miyuki you are a bad girl. What will happen if I get sick answer me that," said Kai as Miwa wakes up. Miwa wondered why Kai was yelling. Miwa went to the source of the noise. Sadly, Kai used Miyuki's water gun and accidentally hit Miwa as Miyuki dogged it.

"Fuwahahagaragah," said Miwa, as he got all wet. Miwa squirted out some water from his mouth. Miyuki and Kai sweat dropped as they see Miwa all wet.

"Sorry Miwa" said Kai as Aichi and Ren went to the room and saw Kai with the water gun. Miwa and Ren forgave them but Kai did not.

"Kai-kun please I am sorry. I wanted to go early to see Takudo because I wanted to know what is our surprise," said Aichi as he cried. Miyuki started to cry too.

"Oni-chan Sorry it was my idea. Aichi was just desperate to wake you up," said Miyuki as she and Aichi cried a waterfall.

Kai did not forgive them and said, "NO" as Ren and Miwa sweat dropped. Miwa and Ren glared at Kai. Akira slams the door open.

"Wake up! Takudo will kill if you are late. It is 8 am get your buts to his office NOW!" said Akira as Miwa, Kai and Ren hurried to get dressed. Miwa and Ren looked like they went through a storm while Kai looked normal.

"Boys do it properly," said Akira as she glared at Miwa and Ren. Kai sighed, as he was happy that Akira did not yell at him.

"I will give you five minutes to get ready. We have girls joining us so behave," said Akira as Miwa and Ren returned looking normal.

They said good-bye to Miyuki as they leave the room. Akira drags Aichi with her as Kai, Miwa and Ren fallowed her. We see Takudo's office. They entered the room as Misaki and Asaka started to argue. (Kai and Miwa in season 1 outfit, Ren in season 2 outfit and Aichi in season 3 outfit.)

"Tsukiyomi I will never work with you!" said Asaka as she and Misaki glared at each other. The boys look at Asaka and Misaki with sweat droppers on their heads as they wondered what happened before they arrived. Asaka noticed Ren. Ren smiled.

"Same here," said Misaki as she noticed Kai, Miwa and Aichi. Misaki ignored the troll in the room.

"A-chan fancy meeting you here" said Ren as Asaka blushed at Ren. Ren noticed Misaki.

"Misa-Q, How are you?" said Ren as he teased Misaki again. Kai and Misaki look at each other as if no one else in the room was there. Their eyes locked on each other. Ren smiled as Misaki ignored him.

"Miwa and Aichi and you must be Kai right?" said Misaki, as she blushed pink as she said Kai's name. Kai nodded to Misaki. Aichi and Miwa pushed Kai and Misaki closer to each other. Kai blushed at Misaki. Miwa and Ren enjoyed the awkward moment between Misaki and Kai. Takudo coughed, as he was surprise on how Misaki knew them.

"Let us go to the matter at hand now please," said Takudo as everyone focused on Takudo.

"Now Asaka and Misaki, it is written in your contract that you two will be a new unit called **Angel Voice**. No objections you signed it," said Takudo as he showed Asaka and Misaki's signatures. Misaki and Asaka sighed as they agreed to stop with the fighting for now. Takudo was not convinced.

"Let us see if you two can do a twin jump," said Akira as Takudo agreed with Akira. All of them went to Jessica. Jessica allowed them to use Psy Qualia Space.

Jessica fallowed them to Psy Qualia space. Kai, Miwa, Ren and Aichi smiled at Jessica as she looks at Misaki. Asaka was impressed with the facilities of Tatsunagi Corporation had. Akira and Karma boys with Jessica looked at Takudo then to Angel Voice.

"Ready Ladies?" said Jessica as she looked at Asaka and Misaki. Misaki nodded as Asaka replied with a "yes".

Jessica gave them batapons. Asaka and Misaki wondered why Jessica gave them this. Jessica looks at the boys as she threw them a pair of gloves. The boys nodded as they received the light gloves from Jessica. Jessica smiled. The boys knew that it was the reward for doing a good job in the performance. Akira and Takudo noticed that Jessica likes the Karma boys. Jessica looks at Angel voice.

"Ladies Attention I will not go easy on you specially you Asaka. Prove to me that you can do it," said Jessica as Misaki and Asaka sweat dropped. Misaki saw Tsukiyomi flying towards her. Misaki missed Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi was happy to see Misaki again. Asaka noticed a unit flying towards her. It was Silver thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier.

"Asaka we finally met," said Luquier. Asaka smiled.

"Alright we can start now," said Jessica as Misaki stopped her.

"What is it Tokura?" said Jessica as she hated Misaki for leaving without telling her.

"Sorry, I am sorry," said Misaki as Jessica nodded briefly.

Jessica used her Psy Qualia and left them. Jessica went to the song archives. It was like a library but there where only floating white card arranged alphabetical from A to Z. Jessica placed her headphones on her head to find the song that will fit both Asaka and Misaki. Misaki has Feminine-Cool Psy Qualia while Asaka has Rock-Ethnic Psy Qualia. This made Jessica's job a bit harder. Jessica never taught a person with Ethnic Psy Qualia before so she needs to fine a good song for them. Jessica remembered two songs that Kai's mother wrote. Jessica went to T and M section and found it. It was 12 years ago that Jessica last heard this song. She returned to them.

"Hope this works," said Jessica as she looks at the two cards.

Jessica threw the white card to Psy Qualia Space as she yelled,"Song insert play Thank You," The card flashed with Jessica's Vanguard Circle as it was absorbed by Psy Qualia Space. Everyone heard the song. (Thank you by P&P [Copyright of Pretty Rhythm: Dear my future])

"Stop, Reset now," said Jessica s she snapped her fingers. Everyone saw that Jessica was serious as she looks at Angel voice. Jessica closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Show me that you have what it takes to performer on stage! Misaki and Asaka!" said Jessica as she left them in the middle of the stage. Jessica watched them.

"Jessica is serious today Takudo-san," said Akira as Takudo and the Karma boys watched the performance.

Takudo nodded as we now focus on the performance. The song that Jessica picked first was Thank you. Misaki and Asaka danced and sang the song with their batapons. The Psy Qualia was there but Jessica saw that there was still something missing. Jessica frowns.

"NO heart this is half hearted performance. What happened to you Misaki? Asaka did Kenji and Yuri did not teach you anything?" said Jessica as she bit her lip.

Asaka and Misaki are ready to jump. They picked up speed as the jumped. Asaka and Misaki are in the air but no sparkle crated a jump. Misaki and Asaka started to fall head first as they screamed. Jessica stopped the music as Ren and Kai jumped in the air to catch them. Ren caught Asaka and Kai caught Misaki. The boys managed to save them in time a second off and there would be four starts in the hospital.

"Crap this is going to be hard, I need help," said Jessica as Ren and Kai where happy to save the girls.

"A-chan, are you ok?" said Ren as Asaka opened her eyes to see that Ren was holding her in his arms. Misaki slapped Kai on his face as Ren let Asaka on her feet. Ren heard the slap as he went to Misaki. Ren stared to dislike Misaki.

"How dare you hit Toshiki-ni like that," said Ren as he gave Kai his handkerchief. Kai placed the cloth on his right check. Asaka tried to calm down Ren.

"Ugh... Watch it troll-gamori, I am not in any danger! I was fine," said Misaki as she glared at Ren and Kai. Kai skated back to the others. His bangs hid his face as he noticed that Misaki has changed. Kai was expecting to see a sweet and happy Misaki because that was the last thing he remembered about her.

"Yeah right, Screaming to the top of your lungs is fine," said Ren as he left the girls. Ren went to check on Kai. The boys decided to leave Psy Qualia space. Jessica was in front of Misaki. Jessica had enough of Misaki. Jessica pushed Misaki back.

"Misaki Tokura have you forgot what I taught you. Have fun! Have you forgotten it!" said Jessica as she also noticed Misaki's rude attitude had gotten worse. Asaka watched as former teacher and former student fought. Takudo and Akira went to Asaka and Misaki. Misaki was on the floor as Jessica left them.

"Jessica! Come back here!" said Takudo, as Jessica did not want to help them any more for now. She will ask another person to help.

"Misaki are you Ok?" said Akira as Takudo checks on Asaka. Asaka told Takudo and Akira that she was fine.

"Jessica why did you push me?" said Misaki as she cried.

Takudo and Akira told Misaki that she would go home and get some rest. They left the Psy Qualia space. Asaka went to Ren as she explained what happened to Jessica and Misaki. The boys understood Jessica's pain as Miyuki and Asaka played in the living room. The boy waited for Akira to tell them to what they must do next but sadly, they had to continue practice with Angel Voice. The next day, they see Jessica was not around. Takudo and Akira knew the reason as they looked at Misaki. The Karma boys where a bit distant to the Angel Voice as Ren still did not forgave Misaki for hitting Kai. Asaka was happy to work with Ren but she wondered if Angel Voice was a good idea. A new face appears to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A new unit is born**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing soon I hope you like them. Happy New Year Misa-san.

**Romance, Fun and the darkness**

The next day, they see Jessica was not around. Takudo and Akira knew the reason as they looked at Misaki. The Karma boys where a bit distant to the Angel Voice as Ren still did not forgave Misaki for hitting Kai. Asaka was happy to work with Ren but she wondered if Angel Voice was a good idea. A new face appears to them. A brown haired boy came to them as he welcomed them. His name is Kisuke Lee. (Special guest for Jessica's absences her younger brother Kisuke Lee) He is Jessica's brother. He is as old as Kai and Ren. He looks like Miwa but his outfit was like that of Kazuki of Over the rainbow and he is a lot stricter that Jessica. Misaki knew Kisuke but the others have not met him even Takudo and Akira will meet him today for the first time. Misaki and Asaka will be in big trouble. Kisuke will really make you feel tired, as Kisuke was a perfectionist.

"It is rare to see my sister quit on Vanguard stars. Tell me what happened yesterday Karma boys," said Kisuke as he wanted to show what could do.

"I want to introduce myself. The names Kisuke Lee and I was given the task of teaching Angel Voice while sis is out writing a song for them," said Kisuke as he told Karma boys that they would talk later.

Everyone started to watch his performance. The song Freedom is Kisuke's favorite song (Copyright of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live). Kisuke sang and danced to the music. Kisuke shined on stage. Kisuke has Pop Psy qualia like Miwa. Miwa watched the performance closely as he tried to learn what can Pop Psy Qualia could really do. Kisuke jumped in the air as he did a Psy Qualia Jump.

"Explosion" said Kisuke as they all saw gold flames erupt from Kisuke. Kisuke skated to the right of the ring as he jumped in the air as he sang "Bibiruna". Kisuke danced on his Vanguard Circle which is colored Gold.

"Burning Dragon Jump, Never forget your passion and your fun in everything you do!" said Kisuke as he rode to Amber Dragon Eclipse.

The stage turned dark as the sun and moon combined. The only light was the fire from Amber Dragon Eclipse as the unit made it rain. You could tell that Kisuke enjoyed his performance as he gave a big smile to them.

"Feel so Freedom" Kisuke screamed as he landed on stage.

"Fun I forgot about fun. So that is why I could not jump," said Misaki as she wanted to apologized to Jessica. Misaki remembered what Jessica told Misaki back then.

"Always share a smile with everyone as it is easier to smile that to cry," said Jessica in Misaki's flash back. Misaki smiled as she shed a tear.

"Enjoy your performance," said Asaka as she finally understood what she was lacking. Asaka smiled, as she was glad to transfer to this company.

Kisuke looks at Misaki and Asaka. Everyone was quite as Kisuke showed his skills. Takudo and Akira clapped their hands as the boys where glad that Jessica did not walk out on them back then. Misaki and Asaka realized that they would train like hell. Meanwhile, Jessica was in her room she was writing a song for Misaki and Asaka as she strummed her guitar. Jessica was checking if the melody was good. Jessica really asked Kisuke to help her, as she could not handle Misaki and Asaka alone. Kisuke and Jessica had to teach Asaka and Misaki from square one. Back to Misaki and Asaka in Psy Qualia space, we see Kisuke asked Misaki and Asaka to dance with their batapons to dance. However, Asaka always dropped it on the floor a few times, as Misaki did pretty well. Everyone watched Misaki dance well with her batapon as she twirled it around and threw it on the air.

"She is good but why did she hit me for no reason?" said Kai as he looked at Misaki. Misaki noticed Kai was looking at her.

"Kai could you come for a minute," said Misaki as Kai skated to her. Kai was in front of Misaki.

"Kai I am sorry for hitting you," said Misaki, as she felt bad for causing trouble. Kai just kissed her on her check as an "Ok I forgive you". Kai sent some his love to Misaki. Misaki was blushing and wiggling like jelly as she tried to stop herself from hitting Kai again.

"Someone is in Love," said Miwa as Akira hit Miwa on the head after she heard him. Aichi was thinking of Kourin for a while as he sighed. Miwa and Akira talked about making Kai and Misaki a couple as they could read them well. Takudo noticed Aichi felt left out. Takudo told Aichi something.

"If you want you to go to Kourin you can leave now," said Takudo as Aichi blushed. Kisuke was getting sick for the lovey-dovey romance in the air. Takudo told Aichi that they could see each other as Takudo enjoyed Aichi's reaction, as it was the same as Kourin's reaction.

"Takudo-kun," said Aichi as he said it sheepishly. Ren was watching Asaka it creped Kisuke out a bit so he said this to Ren.

"Ren-san can you help Asaka for me," said Kisuke, as he wanted the girls to practice.

"Ouch my head hurts," said Asaka as she tried to catch her batapons in the air but it landed on her head. Ren found Asaka cute. Ren went to Asaka and helped he get up on her feet.

"A-chan want a hand," said Ren as he smiled at Asaka. Asaka blushed as she heard Ren. Ren also sent some of his love to Asaka. Like Misaki Asaka started to wiggle like jelly.

"Sure Ren-sama," said Asaka as she said it sheepishly. Ren got her batapon. Ren twirled it as he tossed it in the air.

"A-chan, catch it for me, please with sugar on top," said Ren as he watched Asaka successfully catch it. Ren clapped his hands together.

"See it is easy. Now your frown is upside down," said Ren as he winked at Asaka. Asaka wished that the day would never end but it was the same for Misaki secretly.

Kisuke went to Aichi and Miwa as he taught them how to use the light gloves. (The gloves looked like the card fighting gloves by the way) Miwa and Aichi had fun as they drew funny things in the air. Miwa drew Kai's face badly in the air, which made Misaki laugh at Miwa's drawing skills. Kai just glared at Miwa as Miwa gulped in fear. Kai looked at Aichi's drawing. Aichi drew a bird. Kai smiled. Asaka and Ren focused on the batapon catching as Ren watched her improve. Takudo and Akira noticed that Misaki and Kai having a nice conversation together.

"What is your mascot?" asked Misaki as Tsukiyomi became jealous.

"Here he is Dragonic Overlord the Great my partner," said Kai as Dragonic Overlord was happy to meet Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi gave Dragonic Overlord the cold shoulder as Kai and Misaki laughed.

"Adorable," said Misaki as Kai saw her smile. Misaki realized that she did something that is the opposite of her.

"You did not see anything. Got it Kai," said Misaki as she blushed due to embarrassment.

"Alright as you wish, milady" said Kai as the asked if he could try it too. Misaki nodded.

"It turns to a pair of pompoms too," said Kai as he sees that the batapon could split apart. Kai felt that it was too girly as he gave them back to Misaki.

"I got an idea for a new phrase," said Misaki as she smiled at Kai. Misaki connected her pompoms together.

"Really can I hear it?" said Kai as Misaki said, "Misaki, Switch on"

"It suits you, Misaki," said Kai as he got his gloves on. Kai wrote something in the air as Misaki said it.

"I really missed you, Misaki," said Misaki as Kai hugs her. Misaki let it slide for now.

"Alright Mina-san Jessica will join us on Wednesday," said Kisuke as Jessica texted him in his phone. Jessica had a surprise to Angel Voice. Everyone left Psy Qualia Space.

Takudo showed Asaka to her room it was near Jessica and Kisuke's room. Asaka thanked Takudo for the room. Meanwhile, we focus at the Tokura Residence as Misaki and Shin had dinner. In the dinner table, Shin noticed that Misaki was happy and bubbly like when she was young. Shin smiled as he saw that Misaki has moved on after her parent's death. Misaki went to bed after she took her bath and changed to her nightclothes. In The Karma boy's apartment, Kai was reading a book as Miyuki was playing with Ren in Ren's room. Kai had fallen asleep as he was about to finish the book. Kai dreamed about Misaki. He was in a tuxedo as Misaki was in a blue dress in his dream. Surprising right, as Kai went to Misaki. Misaki said some thing strange to Kai.

**Dream lines****: (this happened in Cray, this is a memory of Kai as the Kagero Prince.)**

"Prince, have you waited long?" said Misaki as she wore a princess outfit. Kai was in a prince outfit.

"Prince?" said Kai, as he did not expect to hear that from Misaki. Misaki looks at Kai.

"Would you like to dance with me? Kagero Prince," said Misaki as she offered her hand to Kai.

Kai hesitated at first but He gave a small nod. It was bad fro a prince to leave a princess with out answering her. Kai and Misaki danced in the Royal garden in the Dragonic Empire. Kai started to sing a song that he never knew. Misaki was lured to the beautiful melody. Misaki smiled as Kai continued to enchant her with his voice. Suddenly a voice from out of nowhere yelled.

"You can never return to Cray Boy!" said The Void as Kai noticed that it was only him and the void now. Misaki called Kai as they where separated.

"Prince, do not lose your light. Psy Qualia will save you. Light will disperse the Darkness," said Misaki as she sees Kai was completely gone.

"What the… Misaki where are you? Misaki…," said Kai as he turned to face a dark light.

The void turned itself to a human. Now Kenji Mitsusada was in front of Kai. Kai was glued to his place as he felt the chill of the cold dark mass coming closer to him. Kenji was smiling at Kai as Kenji came closer and closer to Kai. Kai was shivering in fear as he was in total horror. The last time he felt this was when his parents died. Kai closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Get away from me Void!" said Kai as he wanted the void to leave him alone.

Kai saw that the void disappeared. Kai was alone in the dark space as he felt nothing but loneliness. Back in the room, Kai was screaming on his bed. Miyuki and Ren tried to wake him up. They could already see that Kai was having a nightmare. Kai's screams became louder.

"Kai," said Ren as Miyuki said, "Oni Wake up" Kai stopped screaming as he finally heard Ren and Miyuki. Miyuki and Ren where worried at Kai as was sweating on his bed.

"Are you Ok?" said Ren as Kai shook his head and told himself that it was a bad dream. Kai looks at the worried siblings as he tried to smile at them.

"I am fine Oni-chan and Miyuki. Sorry to worry you like that," said Kai as he wondered why he had that dream. Ren and Miyuki where relived for now.

Miyuki went to bed as Ren returned to his room to get his pillow and blanket as he planed to sleep by Kai's side. Kai felt a little uncomfortable as Ren was with him. Ren told Kai that he is here for him. The three siblings slept in the room. The day ended with a sleeping Toshiki Kai. The next day, it was morning, the day started with The Karma boys having practice in the dance studio. Miwa lead the group as they practice dancing with the light gloves that they got. Miwa noticed that Kai was spacing out. Kai was falling behind in the steps. Ren and Aichi wondered if Kai was fine. Kai was thinking of the Void and why did Misaki call him Prince instead of Kai. Kai wondered if he was the Prince in the legend that Jessica told them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sing and Bake a cake **

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing soon I hope you like them. (Ann Fukuhara's Sweet time cooking magic plays at the background of this chapter in the baking scenes [Cory Right of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow live])

**Angel Voice**

The next day, it was morning on a sunny Tuesday, the day started with The Karma boys having practice in the dance studio. Miwa lead the group as they practice dancing with the light gloves that they got. Miwa noticed that Kai was spacing out. Kai was falling behind in the steps. Ren and Aichi wondered if Kai was fine. Kai was thinking of the Void and why did Misaki call him Prince instead of Kai. Kai wondered if he was the Prince in the legend that Jessica told them as Miwa told them to do it from the start. Ren and Aichi complained as Kai was still spacing out. Angel Voice is in the recording room. Kisuke was with Misaki and Asaka as they recorded the new songs for them. These songs are Let me be with you (Copy right of Chobits) and cheki_Love by Purety (Copy Right of Pretty Rhythm: Dear my future). Asaka and Misaki had excellent chemistry as their voice blended well together. Kisuke enjoyed recording them sing. They started to finish the song until Takudo came in.

"Ladies I have an announcement for you," said Takudo as he entered the room. Akira was also with Takudo as Misaki and Asaka removed their headphones. Kisuke and Angel Voice went to Takudo and Akira. Takudo was about to explain but Aichi shout aloud with an embarrassed tone.

"Mom, Why are you here?" said Aichi as Shizuka was teasing Kai and Aichi. Mrs. Sendo requested for help from Takudo to help the family patisserie back then for Aichi and Emi's schooling. Mrs. Sendo faltered Kai about Aichi's feeling for him as Ren and Miwa started to giggle. Aichi was beat red as he tried to stop his mom from speaking more stuff.

"Aichi sweety thanks for the help in advertizing the shop but Takudo-san called me here for a favor," said Shizuka as Takudo brought tha additional help for Shizuka-san. Misaki and Asaka wondered what Takudo was planning. Kisuke knew what Takudo was planning. Kisuke smiled as Akira wondered what Kisuke was thinking.

"For batapon practice Right Boss," said Kisuke as Takudo laughed.

"Nothing gets passed you Kisuke Lee," said Akira as she saw that Kisuke was wise like Jessica.

"Yes it is for Angel Voice," said Takudo as he introduces Angel Voice to Shizuka-san. Aichi and the boys wondered if they are also included. Akira told them that they would help in the baking and waiter the orders.

"Asaka you need to improve in your twirling while Misaki needs to work on her timing," said Akira as Kisuke and Takudo nodded. Shizuka-san takes them to the shop. Kisuke went with them to help off course.

The shop was called Pureheart Seeker.A cute shop sells cakes and pastries. A cute shop has a European feel to it. This shop is decorated like Black Butler teahouse. The Karma boys and Angel Voice fallowed Shizuka-san to the restaurant. They entered the shop to see Aichi's sister, Emi Sendo taking the orders and Mai operating the counter. The shop was in chaos as there were a huge number of costumers in the shop.

"Mom your back, we need help we have an order for a party cake due tomorrow," said Emi as she was happy to see Aichi and the others. Shizuka told Emi that she would go to the costumers. Emi called Aichi and the others to help as she and Aichi handed everyone an apron.

"Miwa and Kai will make the cakes," said Emi as she pushed Miwa and Kai to their stations. Misaki saw Kai in an apron. She felt that she was in heaven for a minute but she hid it from Kai. Kai smiled as he saw Misaki in Tsundere mode.

"Misaki will help with the decorating," said Aichi as he takes Misaki with him. Asaka and Ren looked at each other. Kisuke laughs at the two.

"Asaka and Ren will make the frosting on the cakes. Kisuke will help Mai in the counter," said Shizuka-san as she wore her apron.

"Roger" said Kisuke as he wore his apron and went to the counter.

"Alright ready set go! Everyone let us do our best!" said Aichi as he raised his fist in the air.

Everyone said "Aye" as everyone raised his or her fist in the air.

Kai and Miwa baked the cakes as Ren taught Asaka how to use the whisk. Ren was at Asaka's back as Ren held Asaka's hands. Misaki was watching Aichi as Aichi placed the cream and two strawberries on the cake. Misaki was supposed to place the Kiwi and Blue berries on the cake but Misaki was slowing down the flow. Kai and Miwa where done baking the cakes Miwa went to the counter to help Mai and Kisuke. Kai noticed that Misaki was in a pickle. Kai went to Misaki's aid.

"Tokura-chan, Let me show you," said Kai as he did it to show Misaki. Misaki realized that it was about timing.

"Timing… You and Aichi are in perfect Sync," said Misaki as Kai smiled at her. Kai decided to get the Kiwi and strawberries.

"Let me help you guys," said Kai as Aichi nodded happily. Ren decided to test Asaka. Misaki was now in harmony with them until Kai decided to leave Aichi and Misaki alone. Misaki and Aichi did it well. Kai went to the counter to see of Miwa goofed up as he will save Miwa from his stupidity.

"A-chan your turn," said Ren as he let go of Asaka's hand. Shizuka noticed that Asaka was not doing it right.

"Asaka you should use your wrist not your hand it has to be light to be fluffy," said Shizuka as she demonstrated it to Asaka. Ren smiled as he saw that Asaka was a fast learner.

"Let me do it for Mrs. Sendo," said Asaka as she did it properly. Shizuka was delighted with the help.

"Just think of a happy moment in your life it will taste better," said Ren as he knew that would help Asaka. Ren would on get started filling the cream in the piping bag now. Asaka now had an idea. Shizuka decided to frost the cake with Aichi and Emi.

"Ren can we practice with the batapon now," said Asaka as Ren heard that it was music to his ears. "Sure Asaka"

Ren and Asaka went out side to practice with batapon practice. Ren was that Asaka was already twirling the batapon on problem. Misaki came out and asked Asaka to see if her timing has improved. Asaka threw the batapon to Misaki. Misaki caught it. Ren and Kai watched, as the girls are ready to perform for tomorrow. Asaka and Misaki was now in harmony as they catched each other's batapons with ease. The shop was done for the day as the costumers where delighted with the service. Everyone was tired especially Aichi and Emi as they did the most help for their mom. Takudo called Kisuke fro he had an announcement to make. Kisuke placed the phone on loudspeaker to let the other hear it. Kisuke called The Karma boys and Angel Voice to come closer to the phone.

"Karma boys will have three days off from work because you will have a new line of clothes to make while Angel Voice will replace the Karma boys in their performance tomorrow until Friday," said Takudo thought Kisuke's phone. Misaki and Asaka turned white as they see that they will perform soon. Kai and Ren wanted to help the girls but Misaki and Asaka declined the offer. Takudo closed the phone on his end.

"Karma boys will also compete in the Summer Prince Cup this summer soon. The reward is red rose broach which is one of the three legendary outfits for the Symphony Ride for boys," said Kisuke as the boys where shocked to hear the competition that they will participate in.

"Why is a red rose broach needed to do the symphony ride?" said Miwa as the boys wondered. Kisuke sighed as Aichi panicked.

"The New fashion line I forgot. I needed Kourin's help," said Aichi, as he would have a very long talk with Kourin on the phone later.

"The three card stones for the boys in Symphony Ride are the pure white tuxedo, the pure white leather shoes and lastly the red rose broach. If you place these, three cards together you will get the legendary prince outfit," said Kisuke as he recalled Kenji having the three card stones in the past.

"What did you say Prince Outfit?" said Kai as he breaks a cold sweat. Miwa, Aichi and Ren wondered why Kai was shocked. Kisuke suspected something but he did not want to ask Kai. Kai wondered if it relates to his dream but Kai presumed that he was over thinking things a bit.

"For the girls, they will compete in the Princess Autumn Cup. My sister will explain it to Angel Voice. What I know it is four card stones and the prize is the pure white crystal vile," said Kisuke as Misaki and Asaka started to wonder what the Symphony Ride is. The Karma boys looked at each other, as they did not want to lose to each other. Rivalry was in the air as Kai, Miwa, Aichi and Ren did not want to lose.

Thanks for the help everyone," said Emi as she handed some of the extra cakes that where not sold. The boys where happy to get some of the cake, Misaki and Asaka laughed as they see the boys acted like children as the boys fought over the cake slices.

"Here please have some and Thanks for looking after Aichi for Mom and me," said Emi as she handed Misaki a box of cake and another for Asaka and Kisuke.

"What is that the time? Time we have to go home now," said Miwa as Ren eat the last piece of cake. Miwa, Kai and Aichi glared at Ren as Ren finished the cake slice.

"Aichi come here," said Shizuka as she gave some thing for the boys. Emi and Shizuka send them off as the sunset.

Aichi wondered what was inside the four boxes that his mom gave him. Aichi wanted to open them. Ren and Kai had an idea but they decided not to tell Miwa and Aichi. Misaki asked Kisuke to accompany her to Card Capital. Asaka was with Ren as she held Ren's hand. Ren smiled at Asaka. Miwa and Aichi where getting jealous of Ren. Kai watched Misaki walk with Kisuke as they went back to Tatsunagi Corporation. Akira and Takudo welcomed them back.

"Good job everyone," said Takudo as Aichi gave Takudo a box of cake. Takudo was delighted with the gift for the Sendo family.

"Kourin will love the cake Aichi," said Takudo as Aichi blushed. Ren and Miwa tried to save the other boxes from falling to the ground. Kai was still spacing out but this time it was about Misaki.

"Aichi have you finished the new line yet," said Kourin as Aichi asked for Kourin's help. Kourin sighed as Takudo and Aichi fallowed Kourin back to their room.

"Well what are you waiting a welcome mat! Get inside before you get sick Kisuke!" said Jessica as she was yelling out the window. Kisuke comes back after dropping off Misaki. Kisuke sees his sister as Miwa and the other sweat dropped.

"Yes Nee-chan," said Kisuke, as he knew that Jessica wanted some cake.

Kisuke smiled as he ran passed Akira and the others. Akira and Miwa laughed as the others joined them laughing too as they recalled what happened. Miyuki was also looking out the window as she heard them. Miyuki puffed her checks out as she said this.

"Oni-chan, Mina-san please go inside before you get sick. It is getting cold," said Miyuki. Akira looks at her pocket watch.

"Is that the time," said Akira as the watch showed 7pm on the dot. Akira told everyone to get to his or her rooms and rest.

"Good Night Everyone" said Akira as they all went to their rooms.

The Karma boys freshened up as Miyuki had some cake. Kai was the first to finish. Kai went to Miyuki as Miyuki and Kai did her homework. The second surprise of the Karma boys and Angel Voice is they will start school tomorrow. Miwa and Kai will enter Fukuhara High with Ren and Aichi. Misaki will transfer to Fukuhara too. Misaki will be in the same class as Asaka. Takudo has taken care of everything. It was their first day of a new school. How will things go? Can our stars balance their Vanguard star carrier and their schooling? Misaki and Asaka will have to do their best, as they will perform after school.


	14. Chapter 14

**School is a nightmare**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing soon I hope you like them.

**Welcome to school**

The next day is Wednesday. We see Kai and Miwa wearing their new school uniforms as they prepared breakfast and cleaned their plate. Ren was happy to see Kai in a fukuhara high uniform. Miyuki was ready to go to her elementary school. She went out leaving Kai, Miwa and Ren to wake up Aichi. Aichi was snoring in his room. Kai and Miwa looked at Ren as Ren sweat dropped. They heard the door from Aichi's room open. Aichi was already dressed. Aichi fixed his tie as Kai, Miwa and Ren jaw dropped. Aichi wondered why they are shocked. Asaka finished changing to her uniform. She was happy as flowers bloomed around her in her aura. Asaka was happy to have a chance to walk with Ren to School. In the Tokura Residence, Misaki is changing to her new school uniform. Misaki saw that the skirt was near her knees. She blushed and wondered what Kai will think of her. Misaki sighed, as she will have to endure a short skirt as she went to the table for breakfast. Shin was cooking Misaki's lunch for her.

"Uncle Shin can you make a new skirt for me," said Misaki, as she felt uncomfortable. You can see it on her face. Shin finished cooking her lunch as he lets the box cool on the table.

"Misaki let this cool for five minutes and place it in your bag," said Shin as Misaki sat down on her sit. Misaki nodded to Shin as she eats a piece of toast with jam and drank her milk.

"Misaki I will try to make you a longer on if you want," said Shin as he sees that Misaki looks fine. Misaki glared at Shin as she placed her lunch box in her bag.

"I want a longer skirt. You know I hate short skirts for school," said Misaki as Shin's glasses cracked. Shin sighed, as he knew Misaki would say that.

"Uncle I am leaving now," said Misaki as she ran out of the house. She ran into the Karma boys. The boys with Asaka smiled at Misaki.

"Morning Misa-nee," said Miwa as she joined them. Misaki nodded to Miwa. Kai just looks at Misaki. Kai could not even tell her that she looks beautiful today. The words are stuck on his head as his mouth refused to move.

"Misaki Ohayo" said Aichi with peep as Aichi's cute aura was spreading in the air. Miwa was coughing as he sees Asaka with the same aura on her. Miwa got his fan and fanned the aura away from him as he wished for Aichi to turn his cuteness off. Ren looks at Asaka as they walked side by side.

"Moring Aichi," said Misaki as she smiled at Aichi.

"You look beautiful. Better that yesterday," said Ren as he kissed Asaka on he check. Kai wondered why Ren could do that out in the open with people staring at them.

"Thank you" said Asaka as she held Ren's hand. Misaki noticed that Asaka had the courage to do it. Misaki looks at Kai when his guard is down.

"I wish he would say something to me," said Misaki as Kai was wondering if he should speak to her. The two had their hearts beating as one as their face blushed. Miwa and Aichi noticed that Kai and Misaki like each other but they are too stubborn to make the first move. Aichi got a call from Kourin.

"Aichi where are you? The program is about to start," said Kourin on the phone. Aichi sighed, as he knew that it was time to run. Aichi told Kourin to save him a seat as he turned off his phone.

"Time to run again," said Aichi as he told the others that the welcoming address was about to start.

Everyone ran as fast to make it to the auditorium on time. Miwa was the last as Ren and Kai where leading as Misaki and Asaka second and Aichi third. They managed to make it on time even though they are completely exhausted. The girls started to fix their selves again as the boys fixed their hair back to normal. They went to their sections. Aichi was with Kourin, Naoki and Shingo. Ren pulled Kai to their section as Miwa fallowed them. Asaka showed Misaki the way. Misaki noticed the yellow clip that she gave to Asaka.

"Asaka you kept it," said Misaki, as she was happy. Asaka smiled to Misaki.

"Misaki you have the other pair?" said Asaka as Misaki showed Asaka the clip. Asaka placed the clip on Misaki's hair. Misaki smiled at Asaka.

"Oni what gives, you are ruining my uniform," said Kai as Ren told Kai that he might get lost. Miwa agreed with Ren. The fukuhara auditorium was as big. It had a seating capacity of 55,000.

"Kai you what to get lost here," said Ren as he went all out authoritarian on Kai. Tetsu sees Ren.

"Ren, over here! I have three seats here!" said Tetsu as Ren once again grabbed Kai by his collar. "Kai stick close to me I would not want you getting lost and Miwa get moving will you"

"Ren you made it in time they are starting to check our attendance," said Tetsu as he notice Kai and Miwa. Ren introduced Kai and Miwa to Tetsu.

"Tetsu this is my half brother Toshiki Kai and his friend Miwa Taishi," said Ren as he winked at Tetsu. Tetsu looks at Kai and Miwa.

"Are you card fighters? Have you played Vanguard?" said Tetsu as Kai glared at him. Miwa was shaking like a leaf.

"I am," said Kai as he showed Dragonic Overlord to Tetsu. Tetsu looks at Miwa.

"I play a little but I am not as good as Kai," said Miwa as his teeth chatter. Ren placed his hand on his hips.

"Guys we need to get seated now," said Ren as he pushed Kai to sit next to him. Miwa sat beside Tetsu.

"Sorry for scaring you. This is the reason why our club has only three members," said Tetsu. Ren continued the topic.

"We have a card fight club called asteroid. The captain is me, while Tetsu is the manager and our last member is Aichi," said Ren as he was hoping Kai would join them. Kai looks at Ren.

"Can I and Miwa join you?" said Kai as Ren nodded but Kai must defeat Ren in a card fight after school.

"Sendo would be happy about this," said Tetsu as everyone focused on the program.

The principal of the school is Mr. Mark. The principal welcomed the students back to school and welcomed the new faces here today. The program ended with the signing of the School hymn. After the school hymn was sang, the fans noticed the Karma and Angelo Voice. This resulted to the fans running after the Karma boys and Angel Voice. The chase went on as they circle the auditorium. Shingo and Naoki saved Aichi by giving him an eye patch with yellow contacts. Naoki pulled Aichi to safety. Kourin gave Ren and Asaka a bag full of disguises for them. Tetsu called everyone to hide in the storage room for now to wear their disguise. Kai picked blue contacts as he did not change is hair, Miwa picked green contacts as he placed his hair in the left while Ren wore a white wig on his head. Ren tired to lighten the mood by mimicking Kiyo Yahagi. Misaki saw that they where left with a Black wig and amber contact lenses. Misaki asked Asaka for the amber contact while Asaka traded it for the Black wig. They will wait until the fans are gone.

"I am Kiyo Look. I will defeat you Ren if it the last thing I do," said Ren as everyone laughed as his Kiyo interpretation.

"Kai you look like Haruto from Valvire. Let us find L-elf so that you can pilot Valvire 1," said Miwa as Kai smirked at him. Kai punched Miwa in the face as Kai gave a "Tsk".

"Aichi looks like Agito/Akito from Air Gear," said Naoki as he and Shingo laughed it up. Aichi hit Naoki and Shingo on the head.

"Laugh it up once more and you will die for sure. I know places tha will never find your corpuses," said Aichi as he got a shovel and pointed it at Naoki and Shingo. Naoki and Shingo saw that the disguise blended well with Aichi. Aichi had a shake picture in the background. (Now we got Akito. Aichi did it pretty well)

"Miwa you look like Max from bay blade," said Kai as he laughed at Miwa. Kai knew that Miwa did not like being tease.

"I do?" said Miwa, as he did not like Kai's comment.

"Come on say it," said Kai, as he wanted Miwa to do it.

"No, I will not say Let it rip," said Miwa as Kai knew that Miwa would say it eventually.

"Grgh… Kai you did that on purpose," said Miwa, as he wanted to strangle Kai. Kai like making Miwa pissed off. Ren asked Misaki to switch wigs. Misaki agreed. Ren had the black wig on his head. Now he looks like itachi from Naruto. Misaki wore the white wig.

"Misaki looks like Mira Jane from Fairy tail," said Shingo as he spoke like a true anime fanatic. (Fairy Tail theme song played in the background) Misaki hit Shingo in the face. Shingo is unconscious for a few minutes.

"Sharingan, Fire ball technique, Chidori," said Ren, as he likes his disguise. Naoki sweat dropped at Shingo as Asaka wore the amber contacts.

"A-chan you look like Wendy Marvel from Fairy Tail," said Ren as he placed his hands on Asaka's shoulders. Ren whispered this to Asaka's right ear.

"So cute my sky dragon slayer," said Ren as he made Asaka blush to red. (Fairy Tail theme song played in the background)

"Alright is everyone ready?" said Kourin as she removed Aichi's eye patch. Aichi thanked Kourin. The fans left the building as the principal and the student council president came to meet Karma boys and Angel Voice.

Kourin and Tetsu happen to be members of the student council. Kourin is the secretary while Tetsu is the Vice-president. The President of the student body is no other that Yuri Suzugamori. Ren wondered if he met the girl before. Yuri sweat dropped as Ren said this question to her. Kourin can really handle her pop idol carrier and school well.

"Are you my cousin?" said Ren as Yuri nodded.

"Karma boys and Angel Voice welcome to Fukuhara High. Ren, Aichi and Asaka I know you but as for the other please introduce yourselves for me," said Mr. Mark.

"I am Toshiki Kai," said Kai as he told Miwa to fallow after him.

"I am Miwa Taishi, Nice to meet you Sir," said Miwa as Misaki fallowed after him.

"I am Misaki Tokura, It nice to get a chance to study in your school," said Misaki as Mr. Mark, Yuri nodded.

Yuri showed Kai, Miwa and Misaki around the school as Aichi, Ren and Asaka went to class. Kai and Miwa joined Ren, Tetsu as their section is 2-A. Misaki joined Asaka in her class 2-B. Aichi is with Naoki, Kourin and Shingo as their section is 1-B. The other student are happy as they saw Karma boys and Angel Voice in their class but the stars did not like being mug by the fans as they sighed thousands of autographs including some teachers. It was lunchtime when the stars finally finished their activities from school. Akira went to school as she had a request for the Karma boys and Angel Voice.

"Girls come back with Jessica and Kisuke and hurry please. Angel Voice will be the show stopper," said Akira as Misaki and Asaka went to the Tatsunagi Corporation.

"All of you need to perform in the school auditorium to pay for your schooling here," said Akira as she gave their card stones to them.

"What NO! We do not want too!" said the Karma boys, as they did not want to perform on stage but Akira glared at them.

"Do it or else you will answer to Jessica in her Air tricks," said Akira as she wished the girls will come back on time.

"Aye sorry Akira-san, we will change now," said The Karma boys, as they did not want to see Jessica with her Air Tricks.

(This happened after school: I will skip the details on the fight. Let us just say that Kai went Overkill on Ren with three-critical Dragonic Overlord the great with power of 45000 and Miwa got luck with some heal triggers and miraculously beat Tetsu. Kai is now the vice captain in the team and Miwa was lucky to make the group)


	15. Chapter 15

**Angles that dance and sing**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing soon I hope you like them.

**Angel Wings**

The boys performed their songs Fate breaker, World End and 14 to 1. Karma boys did a good job to calming down the crowd. Misaki and Asaka are in Psy Qualia space as Jessica gave them their song as a duet but it was actually a three-person song. The title is "you may dream by LIPS" (Copy Right of Pretty Rhythm Aurora dream). Misaki and Asaka look at Jessica and Kisuke as they each gave them a stone. Misaki looks at her card stone. Asaka looks at Kisuke as he smiled at Asaka.

"Spicy Sweet is for Misaki while Asaka gets the card stone of Dark Angel," said Kisuke.

"Aichi and Ren made these for you. So do your best to show them a good performance," said Jessica as Misaki and Asaka nodded.

"The song is easy and to dance with your batapons is to have fun and fallow the music," said Jessica as she gave a pair of air tricks to Kisuke, Misaki and Asaka.

"Ren and Kai will be watching you," said Kisuke as he wore the air tricks. Jessica taught them how to use it. Misaki and Jessica went first fallowed by Asaka with Kisuke.

"Girls relax everything will be fine," said Jessica as she told them to hurry up. After 15 minutes, they made it back to Fukuhara High. Jessica asked Misaki and Asaka to find Mio and Kisuke will take care of the rest. Jessica leaves them.

"She will fight again. We should focus on your performance. Sis will be angry if you fallow her," said Kisuke, as he knew that Jessica would fight another team in territory of teams.

"Mio-chan emergency," said Kisuke as Mio say the Angel Voice.

"Got it Kisuke, Leave it to me," said Mio as she placed the two cards on the stand up machine. Misaki and Asaka changed to their outfit. Their vanguard circle passed through them.

**For Misaki:** Aichi designed this for Misaki. From the waist above, a short-sleeved olive green top topped with a black blazer with a green vanguard circle on the right side of her blazer. From the waist below, a medium long skirt colored black with red lace until the end of the skirt (designed like a sailor skirt). Misaki other accessories are white finger-less gloves, a silver rose necklace, knee stocking stripped with the colors white and black with her high heel pumps. Misaki's hairstyle is like that of Rizumu's but it is a white cross not a heart. (The card stone is a sexy, cool and feminine look suited for Misaki and the pair of this stone is Kai's Determination Stone)

**For Asaka:** Ren designs Asaka's outfit not Aichi. Ren wanted to see if he could also make clothes to help Aichi. From the waist above, a sleeved white blows with a blue blazer. On the blazer, we see a white vanguard circle on it on the left side. From the waist below, black three-fourth stretch pants topped with comfortable short skirt colored gray with a silver chain on Asaka's right side pocket. Asaka's additional accessories are a pair of yellow earrings, a leather necklace, a silver chain bracelet and black high heels (these heels look like sonata's white heels from the time she did the aura rising jump but it is black) Asaka's hairstyle is pigtails with two pink hearts in each pigtail. (This is a rock, cute and ethnic look for Asaka. This cards pair stone is Ren's Dictator Stone)

"Wow it is been a while since I changed like this," said Misaki, as she was happy for Aichi's choice. The Karma boys finished performing on stage. Aichi saw his design on Misaki.

"Misaki looks hot, Right Kai-kun," said Aichi as Miwa and Ren saw Kai speech-less. Ren looks at Asaka.

"It is perfect for Asaka but it needed something," said Ren as he went to Asaka. Ren was in front of Asaka. Ren kissed Asaka on her check to make her blush. Ren smiled.

"Beautiful," said Ren as he wished Asaka to break a leg. Asaka nodded to Ren.

Asaka and Misaki enter Psy qualia space. They see the other member of the Angel Voice it was Kourin. Kourin was the last member to complete the group. It was Jessica and Kisuke's surprise for the Misaki and Asaka. Kourin was in the stone that Aichi made for Kourin. The card stone called Jewel Knight. Suiko will be their manager starting now, as Akira will permanently manage the Karma Boys. (This was Takudo's decision)

**For Kourin:** Aichi made this for her. From the waist above, a long white sleeve blows with green piping on the wrist and collar edges with a black ribbon. From the waist below, a black and blue-checkered skirt up this is knee length. Kourin's other accessories are a silver tulip collar pin on her left collar side, a black leather belt, a pair of triangle shaped earrings colored emerald green, a mini-top hat colored black (it was like Rizumu's) medium white stockings with blue ribbons on it and blue high heels. (This was the pair for Aichi's stone innocence.)

"Kourin you will perform with us?" said Misaki as she and Asaka where shock to see Kourin. Kourin nodded.

"Takudo told me to wait for the two of you to finish your training," said Kourin as Misaki was happy to work with Kourin. Asaka looks at Kourin.

"We better get on stage," said Asaka as she started to get nervous. Kourin handed their batapons to them. Misaki's batapon is colored purple, Kourin's batapon is colored green and Asaka's batapon is colored dark blue.

"Let us give it our all," said Misaki as Kourin and Asaka fallowed her to the stage.

They went thought the Psy Qualia doors as they skated to the stage. The crowd was full of energy as they scrammed.

"Jewel Knight Kourin we love you. My darling, Marry me!" (Morikawa is in the audience. Yes, he is a student here)

[Kourin muttered this "Not in your life Freak" Misaki and Asaka Sweat dropped as they heard Kourin.]

"Misaki we love you"

"Asaka you are the best"

"Angel Voice"

"Sliver thorn Narumi"

"Tsukiyomi Tokura"

"Misaki over here" (Shin was present to take pictures of Misaki)

The lights turned off as the audience waited for the performance. The Karma boys will watch the performance in the back stage. Aichi was so happy to see his designs on Misaki and Kourin. Ren smiled as they started to here the music. Angel Voice went to their places on stage. They made their batapons into pompoms. Angel Voice sang the first part of the song together until the spotlight focused on the girls as they danced to the song. The crowd was ecstatic as the cutest and pretties girls in the music industry are now in one unit. Psy Qualia was shining bright on them as they where ready to jump. Misaki and Asaka skated to the Right and left of the stage as Kourin sang on her Vanguard circle.

"Ren watch me shine. My heart is fully charged," said Asaka as Misaki and Asaka connected their batapons.

"Misaki Switch on," said Misaki as their fans see them jump in the air. A Psy Qualia jump formed. Kai and Ren nearly got worried again as they though that the girls will be in danger again.

"Fairy Dust Magic," said Misaki and Asaka as they started to have fairy wings on them.

Misaki and Asaka flew around the stage as they smiled and gave a flying kiss to the fans. Asaka and Misaki went back to the stage as they landed on the ice on problem. Asaka and Misaki sang their song and danced on their Vanguard circle. Kourin was ready to do her jump. We see her with Psy Qualia on her. Aichi smiled as he finally got a change to see Kourin shine.

"Angelic Kiss," said Kourin as she gave a flying kiss to the audience. Misaki and Asaka danced on stage. Aichi got a kiss from Kourin. They looked at Kourin as Kourin gave a second jump. Kourin's vanguard circle flashed in the air.

"Infinite sweets for you," said Kourin as everyone watching got a lemon drop candy on their hands. Everyone tried the candy even the Karma boys did.

"Sweet," said Aichi, as he liked Kourin's jump. Miwa and Ren smiled as they saw Aichi had feelings for Kourin. Kai was watching Misaki. Kai recalled the jump that Misaki did.

"That was cute," said Kai as Miwa, Ren and Aichi sweat dropped. Kourin started to have wings on her as she continued to fly in the air.

Kourin wanted to do a triple Ride as she waited for Misaki and Asaka to come in the air. Misaki knew that that would be the best to end the show. Asaka looks at Misaki. Asaka was unsure if she could do it. Misaki and Kourin told her that it would be fine. Misaki and Asaka jumped in the air as their Vanguard circle flashed. Misaki and Asaka had their wings out. Kourin smiled, as they will give it all.

"Ride my Vanguard," said Misaki, Asaka and Kourin as everyone watching enjoyed the finale of the performance. Their Vanguard circles flashed on the air. Angel Voice flew in their Vanguard Circle as they rode.

"Leading Jewel Knight Salome," said Kourin as she takes the form of the unit.

"Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukiyomi," said Misaki as the full moon appeared on stage. Misaki takes the form of Tsukiyomi.

"Starlight Melody Tamer Farah," said Asaka as we see feathers of Dark Blue flying with the wind. Angel Voice is on their Vanguard circle as they did the finale.

Misaki controls the power of water thanks to her Psy qualia. Misaki formed a huge water ball over the audience. Asaka has the power of turning water to ice. Asaka turned the water ball to ice by singing the song. Asaka and Misaki continued to dance on their circle as Kourin delivered the final blow. Kourin jump off her Vanguard Circle towards the ball of ice. Kourin sliced the ice ball with her twin blades. The ice turned to small crystals that fell on the audience like snow.

"Winter Wonder Land!" said the Angel Voice as the crowd gave a standing oblation. The Karma Boys enjoyed the performance as they wanted to do a better move that the girls. The Girls returned to normal as they finished their performance.

"They can not do a Soul Charge and Soul Blast yet," said Suiko as the girls went back stage. Suiko smiled at the girls.

"Good job girls," said Suiko as Akira and the Karma boys went to Angel Voice. Ren, Aichi and Kai went to their girl.

"Good job A-chan," said Ren as he kissed Asaka in her check again. Asaka was smoking hot like a chimney.

"Kourin you where excellent you made me happy," said Aichi as Kourin blushed at Aichi's words.

"Misaki...," said Kai as Misaki looks at the blushing burnet in front of her.

"What is it? Kai," said Misaki as Kai looks away.

"I lik... Liked the… P... Per...Performance you gave and youlookbeautiful (deep breath)," said Kai as he said the last part fast. Misaki did not get the last part.

"?" said Misaki as she wondered what Kai last said to her. Kai just blushed deeper as Misaki asked Kai to repeat the last part.

So far, the performance was a success. Miwa still did not tell Misaki that he likes her. Akira hid her emotions about Miwa. Misaki and Kai started to see that they like each other but unlike Ren and Asaka they where scared to show it. Aichi and Kourin where planning to go out with each other. Kourin wanted to have some time off with work and school. Aichi wanted the same thing too. Love is in the air as this romantic melancholy begins. Meanwhile, a dark energy shown in the Mitsusada building as Yuri and Kenji face a window. The void came to them as we see Kenji and Yuri are in their Reversed form. The void ordered them to destroy the Prince and the Princess. Kenji and Yuri laughed as they decided to fight them in the future. In cray, we see Takudo facing the royal family of both Kagero and Genesis. Takudo reported to them about the good news.

"Your majesty I have found your children but," said Takudo as Perdition Dancer Eulalie went to the Kagero King and Genesis King.

"I bear new about the Prince and princess, your grace," said Perdition Dancer Eulalie as she kneeled to them. Perdition Dancer Eulalie was actually Jessica. She is a unit from Cray assigned to watch the prince. She was both a human and a unit. Only Takudo knew about this.

"We regret to inform you that they have not recalled who they truly are," said Takudo and Perdition Dancer Eulalie. The Kings and Queens where not pleased by the news.

"The darkness might find them and kill them," said The Genesis King as Kagero King feared the same thing.

"We know you highness we will do our best to protect them and return them to Cray safely," said Takudo and Perdition Dancer Eulalie as the meeting adjured.

Takudo and Perdition Dancer Eulalie look at the night sky of Cray as they wished for both the princess and prince to be fine. Takudo and Jessica will return to Earth as they watch the destiny of Kai and Misaki unfold in front of them. The Void will go after Misaki. Misaki will face the darkness what will happen to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Daiyusha unit**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing soon I hope you like them.

**Kenji and Yuri of the Past and Welcome back**

Jessica meets the Angel Voce in the practice room. Jessica started the story of the Symphony Ride done by Kenji Mitsusada and Yuri Usui to Asaka, Kourin and Misaki as she explained how the Autumn Princess Cup works.

"Girls I have gathered you today to prepare you for the contest," said Jessica as Angel Voice nodded.

"Jessica-sensei, what is the legendary of Cray and outfit for the Princess," said Misaki as Jessica sighed.

"Misaki, Asaka and Kourin I will tell you about the Psy Qualia Cup. The contest that resulted to the obsession of mankind searching for the way to enter Cray," said Jessica.

"Listen carefully now," said Jessica as Angel Voice focused on the story.

These events happened fifteen years ago in the Psy Qualia Cup. We see the old selves of Kenji and Yuri in a dressing room. Kenji and Yuri are still stars of Tatsunagi Corporation. Jessica was in the next room. She was imagining a better Jump that the Symphony Ride. In this contest contestants where given only two options to perform. One, compete as a pair or solo. If the participant's choice is pair, they will attempt to do the Symphony Ride. Two, if solo, they would perform a free style program. It was the run of Kenji and Yuri to perform. We see Kenji in the legendary outfit. Yuri gave her four card stones. These four stones are the pure white crystal veil, the pure white princess dress, the pure white high heels and the most important of all is the purity flower necklace. (The rose flower changes color according to the new owner but if the Princess has it the rose turn to an aurora of colors this will unlock the door to Cray.) We see Kenji and Yuri walking to Psy Qualia space. They went to the stage as the crowd cheered loud and the judges await the performance.

"Yuri let us win this," said Kenji as he and Yuri face each other.

"Let us dance our way to the sky," said Yuri as the music starts. The song is Life is a Miracle by Prizme (Copyright of Pretty Rhythm Dear my future)

Yuri and Kenji danced as they sang the song. They danced as if it was the prom night. The dance of a couple is an important factor for the Symphony Ride. This meant that the couples attempting to do it as if they are apart to Cray and Psy Qualia like the prince and princess that wish to return home. Kenji and Yuri smiled as they enjoyed dancing to each other. They only focused on each other as they performed. The outfits turned to the legendary outfit of the lost prince and princess bearing the logos of Kagero (for the prince) and Genesis (for the princess). Psy Qualia shined bright on them. Kenji and Yuri skated to the right and left of the stage. They jumped in the air as they crossed each other in mid air.

"Blazing heart of Love," said Kenji and Yuri as they showed they crowd a heart with them together.

Yuri and Kenji danced on one Vanguard Circle as they did a soul charge. Yuri is good in playing the clarinet while Kenji played the flute. They played in perfect harmony as we see that their playing is like that of springtime in a woodland forest. Yuri and Kenji smiled as they jumped in the air.

"Symphony Ride," said Kenji and Yuri as they entered Psy Qualia Arch.

Their Psy Qualia Arch is they in front of a church after a nice wedding ceremony. Then the doors of Cray appeared. The door to Cray is a huge white door that had a Vanguard Circle on it its color is from the nations of Cray. The Vanguard Circles flashed one by one as Kenji and Yuri approached the door. They successfully enter the door as the door closed it turned to a lock that had two black rings on it. They found themselves in Cray as so they thought though. Kenji and Yuri's eyes are glowing with Psy Qualia as they entered was really the World of Reverse. The World of Reverse is the home of the Void, which is darkness that eats Psy Qualia and Souls of innocent humans and changes it to Link Joker units and black rings. Misaki and Asaka clarified some thing to Jessica.

"So the Void eats Psy Qualia and turns it to locks while Souls get turned to Link Joker units," said Misaki as Kourin listened to Jessica's explanation.

"The void was actually from nothing. It is still as mysterious as Psy Qualia," said Jessica as Asaka raised her hand.

"What happened to Kenji and Yuri?" said Asaka as Jessica continued with the story.

Kenji and Yuri continued skating to a ring that it is the area for the final stage of the Ride. Kenji and Yuri performed on that stage. They did another Psy Qualia Arch as they where about to finish the arch the crowns came to them. They thought that they perfected the Symphony Ride as the golden crowns appeared on their heads. Kenji and Yuri thought that they won the contest but the void engulfed them as the crown was about to land on their heads. Kenji and Yuri screamed in pain as the void entered their body. They fall head down first. Gai and Jessica came on stage to catch them. Takudo and Gai asked Jessica to watch them as they called for an ambulance.

"They got eaten by the void and they are unconscious for a year. When they woke up in the hospital all they only thought about performing the Symphony Ride again," said Jessica as she wished that she never won that day.

"People (or Humans as they call them in Cray) who saw the ride became obsessed to do it too. But it was only for the void's benefit," said Jessica as the girls understood why Akira and Jessica was against the Symphony Ride.

"Why does Takudo what us to do it?" said Kourin as Misaki and Asaka looked at Jessica. Jessica looked at them.

"He said that he might have found them. The prince and princess in the story will destroy the void once and for all …," said Jessica as she told the same legend about the prince and princess of Cray.

"And a way to save Earth and Cray form the void," said Jessica as she wished to tell them the truth but she is bound by the rule of secrecy about her identity as Eulalia.

Misaki felt a chill in the air. A small dark ball entered the room as Jessica, Asaka and Kourin focused on the story. Misaki felt the void. Misaki went to the same place where Kai was. Misaki felt the cold and bitterness of the place. Misaki's Psy Qualia was the only light in the place. Her Psy Qualia sent her back to Cray for now as a means of protection. Misaki found herself in a room that she felt like she knew what it is. Misaki found herself in Cray in the palace of the Genesis Kingdom. Misaki was with the prince in the dance hall.

**Memory Lines: (Misaki's memory of Cray as the Princess of Genesis)**

"Princess would you like to dance with me," said the Kagero Prince. Misaki was in a blue dress. The prince looked like Kai, which made Misaki uncomfortable. The prince smiled at her.

"Milady what is it you wish," said the prince as he kissed Misaki's hand. Misaki blushed as she accepted the offer of the handsome prince.

"A dance with you Kai," said Misaki as they danced together romantically. The prince smiled as he heard his name.

"As you wish Misaki," said the prince as he placed his arm on her waist. Misaki wanted to ask the prince something.

"What happened to us before we where sent to earth?" said Misaki as The prince looked at her.

"The void wants to take Cray and the legendary song of light is the only way to save the worlds. We are sent to earth for our protection since we are still young, Princess Misaki," said the prince as he noticed the void. The void wanted to get Misaki and use her to get Kai but the prince asked Misaki to sing with him. They sang the song together. (The legendary song plays on the background…)

"I am here with you Princess. I will protect you," said the prince as he held her tightly.

The song created a white light that glowed around them. The void pounced form the air. It aimed for Misaki. The prince and Misaki finished the song as the light shoot at the void. The void disintegrated but some of the darkness managed to survive and made it out of Cray. It will wait for a chance to get them again. The prince smiled at Misaki as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Princess Misaki you must leave now please protect me form the Void before it gets me," said the princess as Misaki felt her Psy Qualia.

Misaki returned to Earth. In the Practice Room, we see Kourin, Asaka and Jessica noticed that Misaki was on the floor. Misaki collapsed as she felt the void coming near her. Misaki started to open her eyes. She wakes up in the infirmary room. Kai is beside her. Kai held her hand, as she was unconscious. Kai also made sure that his friends where not around so that he could not hear any comments especially from Miwa and Ren. Jessica covered for Misaki as she told Shin that Misaki has some extra projects to do.

"Misaki…. I am glad that you are alright," said Kai as Misaki sat on the bed with the blanket covering her waist below. Misaki was dizzy as her vision was still a bit fuzzy.

"Kai what time is it?" said Misaki as she started to see him clearly.

"It is 9pm, Misaki your practice will continue tomorrow with us," said Kai as he told Misaki to get some rest. Misaki and Kai managed to recall their identity as the prince and princess of legend.

"Kagero Prince, have you remembered who you are?" said Misaki as Kai nodded to Misaki.

"Let us keep it a secret to the others," said Kai as he kissed Misaki on her lips.

Jessica and Takudo are in the office as the two messengers are sure that Misaki and Kai are the missing members of the royal family. The messengers of Kagero and Genesis talked about ways to protect them from the void.

"Takudo is there a way to protect them," said Eulalia as Takudo was wondering the same thing.

"Eulalia, I know you are worried about the Kai. I am also for Misaki," said Takudo as they thought of Kenji and Yuri.

"I wonder if we could save them," said Eulalia.

"Mitsusada and Usui am I right," said Takudo as they look at the full moon.

"We can fix this Eulalia. I know we can and Cray will help too," said Takudo as Eulalia turned back to Jessica.

"Good night Takudo-san"

"Nightly night Eulalia"

Kai, Misaki, Takudo and Eulalia are wishing that the last chance for them to return to Cray would not fail. Their hopes rest on Angel Voice and Karma boys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Akira and Miwa **

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing I hope you like them.

**Practice one on one**

It was one week after the stars started to go to school. So far so good, except for Miwa. (Miwa got a C average in his report card the others got A and Bs) Angel Voice is practicing their batapon catches as they waited with Suiko. Suiko wanted to see how the girls are doing. Jessica was with the Karma Boys. The Karma boys will help the Angel Voice in practice. Jessica had a surprise for them. Jessica entered the room, as the girls turned to see them.

"Girls time to get started," said Jessica as Aichi, Kai and Ren went to their partners for the day. Suiko giggled.

"I forgot to tell you girls that the tournaments are for pairs and it seams Jessica solved our problem foe me," said Suiko as Jessica sighed.

"Jessica a pair practices. Alright I will give some words of wisdom for them," said Suiko as she called everyone's attention. Jessica sweat dropped, as she knew that Suiko would make it harder for them to practice together.

"Flowers that are well kept by the gardeners, are rewarded with a blooming rose of love from the lovely flower plant," said Suiko as she smiled at them.

"Flowers?" said Aichi as he looked at Kourin. Ren and Kai understood Suiko.

"Kai is my gardener while I am the flower," said Misaki blushed as she thought of the symbolism. (Misaki was imaging herself with Kai. She will be like that for a while.)

"Ren is my keeper…," said Asaka blushed as she looks at Ren. Suiko continued with another phrase.

"Love is like a seed that is planted in a pot. That seed grows as the lovers take care, love and protect each other (the principle of water, soil and sunlight in taking care of a plant). This will make the plant strong and grow into a splendid oak," said Suiko as she leaves them lost for words. Suiko just made the couple uncomfortable and confused with her words.

"Suiko I hate it when you do that," said Kourin as she blushed. Aichi noticed Kourin was blushing bright red.

"Kourin what is the matter?" said Aichi as that was the first time that Kourin lost her cool.

"She always says those things about love and flowers. She needs to get a live," said Kourin as she wished Suiko did not speak a single word.

"I think that is good you got a caring older sister," said Aichi as he thought that Suiko was like that to his mom. Kourin calmed down.

"Thanks Aichi," said Kourin, as she never expects Aichi to say those things. Aichi smiled at Kourin.

"Asaka what do thing is love like a plant?" said Ren as he went to a think pose.

"Ren I think it is," said Asaka as Ren's eyes widen to Asaka's comment.

"OK so you mean plants are used to make paper. Since paper is thin and fragile then love is the same thing. So you can burn it too and ...," said Ren with an emotion-less tone as Asaka sweat dropped at Ren's conclusion. Ren continued to talk about plants as toilet paper, maple syrup and furniture. (Ren over analyzed the phrases that Suiko mentioned)

"Let us just say that Love is complex like the making of paper and toilet paper but it can be as sweet as honey or maple syrup," said Kai as he rephrased Ren's comment. Ren nodded.

"Kai you got it. Good for you," said Ren as Miwa wondered who his partner is. Miwa went to Jessica.

"Jessica-sensei," said Miwa as Jessica noticed Akira was in the corner.

"Yes, Miwa," said Jessica as she sighed at Akira.

"Who will be my partner for practice?" said Miwa as he pointed at himself. Jessica called Akira.

"Miwa your partner will be Akira," said Jessica as she made an important announcement.

"Ahem~ may I have your full attention," said Jessica as Miwa jaw dropped as he looks at Akira. "Come on you got to be kidding Man," Akira smacked Miwa on the head for being an idiot.

"Karma boys you are now paired with your permanent partners for Autumn Prince Cup and Summer Princess Cup," said Jessica as Akira tried to talk her way out.

"You will be competing in pairs got a problem," said Jessica as a great white shake appeared at the background of Jessica. Everyone gulped.

"But Jessica I do not know how to skate and ride," said Akira as Everyone looked at Akira.

"NO problem Miwa teaches her. Teach her or you are dead meat," said Jessica as she told them that they have a few days off until their next show as pairs.

"You will perform in these days, Aichi and Kourin Monday, Ren and Asaka Tuesday, Kai and Misaki Wednesday and Miwa and Akira Thursday. Alright this is final I already informed Takudo and this is permanent until the Psy Qualia Cup ends," said Jessica as she left them in the Practice Room.

The Karma boys did not mind the pairs but the Angel Voice felt nervous. Kourin was happy to be with Aichi but she was nervous to spend the next two days with him. Ren and Asaka like the idea. These two are happy to have the chance to perform together. Kai and Misaki looked the other way and blushed as Kai offered Misaki to walk her home. Misaki agreed as Akira's heart was pounding fast as the though of Miwa with her made it louder. Miwa had no feelings for Akira but he is get jealous of Kai. The first pair that started to get to work is Aichi and Kourin. Aichi and kourin will make their song and costumes together. Miwa sighed, as he had to teach Akira how to do it. The other pairs went home except for them. In the skating ring of the Tatsunagi Corporation we see Akira wiggling and losing her balance on the ice as Miwa catched her if she falls.

"Whah…," said Akira as Miwa caught her. Miwa sighed as he held Akira in his arms.

"Are you ok? Akira maybe we should call it a day," said Miwa as he saw that the only training would help Akira is the same training as Ren and Aichi. Miwa had an idea as they went out of the ring.

"Akira, want to go to a restaurant together for training?" said Miwa as he knew a place that would help. Akira looks at Miwa.

"Sure Miwa but why?" said Akira as Miwa smiled.

"You will be a waitress for a day that will help with your skating and balance and we will also help in the kitchen," said Miwa, as he knew the perfect place to go. Miwa and Akira will go to Mrs. Sendo to help in the restaurant.

"Miwa is this a date?" said Akira as she blushed in front of Miwa. Miwa leaned his head to the right as a "?" appeared and Akira fell to the ground.

"Date No it is practice remember," said Miwa as he sighed. Akira blushed as she saw that Miwa was cute.

Akira said, "You got the wrong idea I do not like you Miwa that is impossible anyway ha-ha…" Akira gave a hallow laugh. Miwa knew that Akira was lying. We can see it in her face even Miwa saw it.

Aichi and Kourin are in the Tatsunagi Residences. The two are working on their costumes. Aichi was looking at Kourin. This is the first time that Aichi had a hard time in making clothes. He was distracted by the though of Kourin as his partner. Aichi blushes bright red as he tried to imagine an outfit for Kourin. It was the same for Kourin as she looks at Aichi. Piles and piles of paper are on the floor as they made a pyramid in the trash bin.

"Kourin want to go out I know a place that will give us inspiration," said Aichi sheepishly. Kourin looks at Aichi as he did it cutely.

"Sure Aichi I would like it," said Kourin as she kissed Aichi on his check. Aichi flushed full pink as Kourin giggled a little. Aichi thought of a place to go.

"Kourin, want to go to the movies with me," said Aichi as he grew nervous. Kourin looked at the window as Aichi was sweating.

"A movie, Sure that is a great idea," said Kourin as Aichi nodded. Aichi and Kourin set their date for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Asaka and Ren where in the Karma boy's apartment. Asaka and Ren where making their song. Ren sang a few songs that he thinks that would be good for their pair up. Asaka enjoyed Ren's voice. Ren remembered that he had to tuck Miyuki in bed tonight. Miyuki was already asleep thanks to Ren and Asaka's duet lullaby. Asaka heard from Ren the story of Kai is his half brother.

"Basically that is it, A-chan," said Ren as Asaka looked at Miyuki.

"She looks like your mom," said Asaka as Ren nodded.

"Miyuki does look like her at least that is what Toshiki-ni told me," said Ren as they left the room. Asaka wondered where Kai and Misaki are.

"The Overlord finally got some courage to walk Tsukiyomi home," said Ren as he chuckled a bit. Asaka looks at Ren.

"Kai likes Misaki then the feeling is mutual," said Asaka as Ren nodded.

"Yeah those two are not as open as we are," said Ren as he placed his hand on Asaka's right shoulder.

"A-chan have you wondered if you felt something else from them like 'They are not form here'," said Ren.

"Ren you mean like they are not from earth," said Asaka as Ren nodded. Ren was starting to get worried for Miyuki.

"Kai what will happen to Miyuki. If you are the prince?" said Ren as he heard Asaka say something.

"If Kai is the prince then Misaki is the Princess," said Asaka as they recalled the story of Cray.

"So the title of Rock Prince and Pop Princes was just…," said Ren as Takudo entered the room. Takudo wanted to talk to Kai and Misaki but he found Ren and Asaka instead.

"Was just a way to make stars in to the void's personal army by using humans that hunger for fame and greed," said Takudo as he told Ren and Asaka the truth about Kai, Misaki and Jessica.

"And to make itself stronger to defeat the song of light," said Takudo as he begged Ren and Asaka to keep it a secret fro the others. Ren and Asaka nodded. Takudo told them a way to protect themselves from being Яeversed.

"Fallow me we have something to give you but in return you must promise to help us save them from the void," said Jessica as she entered the room. Takudo smiled.

"Takudo are you coming I need your help too," said Jessica as Takudo joined them.

Takudo and Jessica lead Ren and Asaka to a room that had a special barrier. Asaka and Ren held each other's hands as they went through the mysterious barrier. Ren and Asaka saw Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier and Blaster Dark Revenge together. Takudo and Jessica returned the units to their original form. Ren and Asaka saw their unit's real size.

"Ren Suzugamori, My lord, what can I do for you?" said Blaster Dark Revenger. Asaka looks at Luquier. Luquier hugs Asaka.

"Asaka Narumi… Milady, I wanted to see you. I missed you so much," said Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier as she smiled at Asaka.

"My fellow units, we ask for your help in protecting the Prince and Princess," said Jessica as she turned to Eulalia.

"Blaster Dark, Is Kai the prince?" said Ren as Blaster Dark Revenger nodded to Ren. Ren took a deep breath.

"Since, I am his older brother. I will protect him with my life," said Ren, as he did not want to lose Kai. Asaka looks down as she cried.

"For Misaki… I will protect her," said Asaka as she made her final decision. Ren looks at Asaka, as he knew that there was no turning back now.

"Very Well then," said Eulalia, Takudo, Blaster Dark Revenger and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier as two white lights formed in front of Ren and Asaka.

What will happen to Aichi and Kourin? Will Ren and Asaka be enough to protect them from the void? What is Cray planning to do now? Ren and Asaka stand in front of a mysterious light. Will Ren and Asaka accept the gift or not? Will Akira be able to perform with Miwa or she will end up in the hospital?


	18. Chapter 18

**The Knights of Cray and how old are you?**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing I hope you like them. get ready for the legion rides (coming soon)

**We are friends and that will never change**

"My fellow units, we ask for your help in protecting the Prince and Princess," said Jessica as she turned to Eulalia. The other units agreed to help them.

"Blaster Dark, Is Kai the prince?" said Ren as Blaster Dark Revenger nodded to Ren. Ren took a deep breath.

"Since, I am his older brother. I will protect him with my life," said Ren, as he did not want to lose Kai. Asaka looks down as she cried.

"For Misaki… I will protect her," said Asaka as she made her final decision. Ren looks at Asaka, as he knew that there was no turning back now.

"Very Well then," said Eulalia, Takudo, Blaster Dark Revenger and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier as two white lights formed in front of Ren and Asaka. Ren and Asaka's Psy Qualia glowed as the light turned to a sword and whip. These weapons are actually their avatars.

"Cool a sword now I feel like a knight," said Ren, as he liked the sword. The sword looks like Blaster Blade's but the color was that of Blaster Darks' sword.

"This whip it is easy to use," said Asaka as we hear a crack form the whip. Ren looks at Takudo and Eulalia. Asaka looks at Ren.

"Ren we can do it we can protect them," said Asaka as she sees Ren. Ren got an idea. The weapons turned to a broach for Ren and a bracelet for Asaka. Ren and Asaka listened to Takudo and Eulalia.

"I got it that song will be perfect for us. Thanks A-chan," said Ren. Eulalia and Takudo explained the weapons that they will use.

"You can also use them in your ride forms. This will make it easier for us to stop the void," said Eulalia.

"They will turn to a bracket and broach if you are the void is not around," said Takudo as Eulalia continued.

"If it is it goes to battle mode, then the void is around. This is why we gave the other two and now you are the second pair to receive these card stones of light, "said Eulalia as the units continued.

"We units of Cray bestowed upon you one of the six card stones of light," said Blaster Dark Revenger as Ren looks at Blaster Dark. We see that Ren and Asaka are serious, as the knight of light will be awakening soon.

"We will lend our Psy Qualia to you. Our masters we must protect Cray at all cost and return the prince and princess home," said Luquier as they returned to their chibi form. The mascots bid farewell to Ren and Asaka as they returned to Cray.

"Like I said the void will have to kill me first before they get their hand on Toshiki and Misa-Q," said Ren as Eulalia turns to Jessica. Ren, Takudo, Asaka and Jessica went out of the room.

"You two will be one of the six knights of Cray," said Jessica as Takudo told them that the other would arrive shortly. Ren wondered who the other four knights are.

"Maybe Leon will join us," said Ren as he imagined Leon with Sharline on stage dancing and singing. Takudo sighed.

"Leon declined the offer Ren," said Takudo as he recalled the visit to the island.

"Too bad I know he would be cool doing it though," said Ren, as he felt a little disappointed. Takudo and Jessica brought Ren and Asaka together with Aichi and Kourin.

"Kourin, Aichi we have Asaka and Ren with us," said Takudo as Kourin let them in the house.

"Aichi and Kourin, you are one of the knight?" said Ren as he expected this. Kourin looks at Takudo.

"Shall we activate our cards?" said Kourin as Aichi never expected Ren and Asaka to be one of the knights of Cray. Takudo and Jessica nodded.

"Star light shine," said Kourin and Aichi as their rings turn to weapons. Aichi was now holding a sword while Kourin was holding twin swords.

"This is Blaster Blade's Sword while Kourin is holding Jewel Knight Salome's staff and sword," said Aichi as Ren and Asaka where impressed.

"So Aichi can I count on you to protect Kai with me?" said Ren as he liked Aichi to be his partner. "Yes Ren" Asaka went to Kourin.

"Kourin can we be friend?" said Asaka as Kourin looks at her. "We are Angel Voice right?"

"Asaka, Misaki is our friend and we will protect her," said Kourin as Aichi and Kourin turned their weapons back to rings.

"Good now we have to awaken toe last pair of Knights," said Takudo and Jessica as Ren, Asaka, Aichi and Kourin wonder who would the last pair to join them.

"Guys time to rest, off to bed now," said Takudo as the others leave the room. Kourin nodded to Takudo as she went to her room.

Ren and Aichi wondered who the last two members of the knights are. Aichi was thinking of Miwa but Ren doubted that possibility of Miwa. As we, all know that Miwa and confirmed by Kai and Misaki in the anime, Miwa is a genuine idiot. Miwa is a not exactly the type of person that can be smart but the blonde-haired idiot is said to be clever and somewhat of a strategist. Ren wanted to see it for his own eyes. Ren sighed as he and Aichi are in his room.

"Aichi what is that?" said Ren as Aichi was looking at Blaster Blade. Aichi smiled at Ren as he explained how he got the card.

"Ok now I get it Kai gave it to you. It looks like a light version of Blaster Dark," said Ren as he showed Aichi Blaster Dark.

"Strange…. My father told me that my half brother was supposed to have your card, Aichi," said Ren as he wondered why Kai gave away Blaster Blade.

Kai was in the other room, he and Misaki where working on their performance. Kai offered to write the song while Misaki works on the dance steps. Misaki was dancing in her room as she tried to sing the song that Kai wrote. Kai and Misaki wondered for how long will they can keep quite form their friends that they are the lost prince and princess.

"Will they believe me?" said Misaki and Kai as they looked up on their ceiling. "Kai is something wrong? I can tell even if you will not talk"

"Oni-chan," said Kai as Ren opened the door. "Kai, can we talk? I want to tell you something" "Sure, Oni-chan" Misaki went to bed after she finished making the steps for their performance.

"Asaka and Kourin will they still be my friend if they find out?" said Misaki as she went to sleep. Misaki decided to tell her friends the truth. Meanwhile, Ren told Kai the truth.

Ren told Kai that he and Aichi know that he is the prince and even the knights of Cray. Kai took it slowly and smiled. Ren wondered why Kai was so calm. It was Ren, he would have started to get mad and deny it. Ren went to Kai as he continued to tell Kai everything. Aichi came in the room. Aichi told Kai that they also know that Misaki is the princess. Kai nodded to them. (Wondering where Miyuki is. Miyuki is with Emi. She slept over at the Sendo house)

"Kai-kun, Asaka and Kourin are also members of the Knights," said Aichi as Kai and Ren gave a small smile to Aichi.

"We will be with you Kai," said Aichi as he hugs Kai. Aichi wanted Kai to be himself. Aichi did not care if Kai was the prince. All Aichi wanted was for Kai to be happy and be his friend.

"Aichi and the others are your friends and family. You taught me that family is not a matter of blood but of lover and trust," said Ren, as he joined the hug fest. Kai started to cry.

"I do not want to leave you guys or even Miyuki. I want to stay with you but I also want to go home," said Kai as Aichi and Ren heard him. "Let it all out Toshiki-ni, we are here for you,""Yep Kai-kun I know that you miss your parents"

"Kai we love you and that will never change," said Aichi as Miwa was watching for the door. Miwa jaw dropped as Kai yelled.

"Baka no yatshuda, Miwa you where there the whole time," said Kai as Aichi and Ren felt embarrassed. "Miwa-kun thinks I am gay now and Ren too Whah….." Aichi cried his cute eyes out. "Try it Miwa and you will die for real" Ren glares at Miwa as Miwa gulped.

"Come on Aichi stop making this weird," said Miwa as he went to Kai. "Kai… Toshiki Kai, I am your friend since we where are kids. We are best friends and mates" Kai smiled as Miwa said the thing that he wanted to hear the most.

"The idiot said something not stupid for once in his life," said Ren as he scratched his head in amusement. Aichi agreed with Miwa and Ren.

"Miwa is not a total Baka after all," said Aichi as they heard Kai laugh. "Miwa, Aichi, Oni… I never laughed this hard since I was seven. Thank you guys for being my mates and that will never change,"

It was a warm moment for the Karma boys as they all laughed. They started to tell their funny moment as they recalled the times that they started living together under one roof. Kai told the boys how old he really is. Miwa jaw dropped as he heard Kai. Kai assured them that he is teenager. Ren believed him because Kai is the prince and Aichi was enthusiastic as ever. Aichi had total faith in Kai, as he trusted him 150% and rising. Miwa, Aichi and Ren took the news very well. Misaki could not sleep. The mere though of her not telling Kourin, Akira and Asaka bugged Misaki. Misaki got up from her bed she went to her cell phone. She called Akira first. Akira picked up the phone.

"Hello Akira speaking, Misaki why did you call? It is super late," said Akira as she got up from her bed. Misaki told Akira the truth.

"I see so you are the princess but Misaki how can you prove it?" said Akira as she did not expect to turn fully awake after Misaki's words.

"Ask Kai, he is the prince. Tomorrow in practice, I will tell Asaka, Kourin and Suiko," said Misaki as Akira could only say "But Misaki"

"He was the first to recall his memories before I did," said Misaki as Akira took a deep breath.

"Misaki I think you are over rating things. I know you like Kai but this is impossible. How can you and Kai be the children in that story? It was 30 years ago," said Akira as Misaki could not believe what Akira said.

"I want to tell you first because you are my friend," said Misaki as she closed her phone. Akira heard a click. The call ended.

"Should I believe Misaki or not?" said Akira as she went to a window. Akira looks at the stars. A shooting star went by. Akira made a wish.

"I wish that I could believe Misaki," said Akira as she wanted and tried to believe Misaki.

Nevertheless, human logic and rationalization said that this is impossible. The theory of age and life spans about human existence dictates that if Kai and Misaki are form the legend then they should be around 47 years old but no. Unless the fact is that Misaki and Kai are not from this world. Meaning they are beings from another world like Cray with a different timeline. Akira slowly realized that Cray is real. Akira called Misaki.

"I believe you Misaki," said Akira as she cried. Misaki started to cry too.

"Thank you Akira," said Misaki as Akira asked Misaki something.

"Misaki how old are you?" said Akira as Misaki sweat dropped.

"Akira one year on Cray is equal to ten to eleven years on Earth*," said Misaki as Akira jaw dropped.

"But both our parents did something to make our bodies adapt to earth's timeline," said Misaki as she wondered if Akira was still alive. Akira was silent as Misaki explained how Cary is like.

"You live in a fairy tale world Misaki. I am so jealous seriously. Come on, Kai and you are arranged to marry each other the crap about the void killing you," said Akira as she wished that she could be in Misaki's shoes.

"Akira does like Miwa?" said Misaki as Akira said "Yes"

"Well then tell him you two are partners"

"Misaki….."

Akira and Misaki had ended their call with a happy tone. Misaki was glad to have Akira on her side. Kai and the boys went to sleep. Ren wanted to sleep with Kai. Ren started to be a clingier as he wanted to spend his time with Kai. Ren and Aichi promised Kai that they would take care of Miyuki for him. Kai wondered if Misaki decided also to tell them.

How will Aichi and Kourin's date go? Akira and Miwa confession time Akira's side. The last knights will appear soon. The darkness… will show itself. Who will the darkness strike first Miwa or Akira?

(***A/N:** LOL, I made it like bleach. You know the age if everyone in soul society. 1 year in soul society is 10 earth years. LOL Misaki and Kai are exactly 170 years old in Cray. Which means Takudo is 140 years old, Kisuke is 170 years old and Jessica is 230 years old)


	19. Chapter 19

**Date, I love you and Darkness**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren, Aichi, Ultra Rare and Asaka. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. I have original jumps appearing I hope you like them. Get ready for the legion rides (coming soon)

**The Song of darkness (part one)**

We see Aichi in front of the mirror as he fixed his hair. Aichi is wearing his outfit in the movie. Aichi asked Kourin out for a date. Ren and Kai are rooting for him as they see Aichi leave the house. Miwa looks at the time. Miwa panics as he just remembered that he was suppose to meet Akira an hour ago.

"Akira will kill me…," said Miwa as Kai and Ren sweat dropped. Miwa ran to the park.

"Miwa!" screamed Akira as she glared at the blonde person. "YOU ARE LATE! How can you make a girl wait for you…?"

"Sorry Akira. Come on we have to go to Mrs. Sendo Now," said Miwa as he grabbed Akira's hand. Akira felt his grip. Akira was starting to forgive the idiot as she blushed.

"I did that so that you will be on time," said Miwa as they went to Pureheart Seeker Cafe.

"On time my foot," said Akira steps on Miwa's foot. "Ouch come on… that hurts," We see Kourin in the lobby as she waits for Aichi.

Kourin was in the waiting area. Kourin was in a simple outfit. Form the waist above, a long sleeved blue shirt with the word "Sweet and Spicy" printed on it and toped with a white sleeve-less jacket. Form the waist below, a checkered medium skirt colored back and white with three frills layered on the skirt. Kourin was in her usual hairdo. Her additional accessories are rubber shoes and medium long socks. Kourin tried to be patient as she wits for Aichi. Aichi arrives in front of Kourin panting.

"Sorry I am late Kourin," said Aichi as Kourin looks at him.

"Aichi you look good today," said Kourin as she let Aichi get his breath back. Aichi looks at Kourin's outfit. Aichi smiled.

"Kourin I like you outfit you look beautiful,( Aichi Kissed Kourin on her check)" said Aichi as Kourin blushed upon hearing Aichi's words. (An invisible shouta beam hits Kourin in her heart)

Aichi and Kourin went to the movies as they hold each other's hand. We see their aura formed roses of red around each other. Aichi and Kourin smiled as they walked side by side. They watched a movie titled "Stranded with you". A romantic comedy of Lelouch and C.C. (from code gease), as they try to survive in the deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Love will develop between C.C. and Lelouch as they started to get to know each other as they wait for a rescue team to come and find them. Aichi and Kourin enjoyed themselves as they watched the movie. Aichi and Kourin kissed, as they could not hold their emotions any further. Meanwhile, Miwa and Akira went to Pureheart Seeker Café. The shop was busier than the last time the Karma boys went to help. Two people went in after Miwa and Akira. They are Kenji and Yuri wrapped in the void's dark aura. Kenji and Yuri take their sits at the corner of the room in the dinning area of the café. The minions of the void watch as Akira and Miwa helped in the shop as they waited for a chance to get them.

"Hello Mrs. Sendo Good morning," said Miwa as the crowd let Miwa and Akira pass through. A few fan girls asked Miwa to take a picture with them as Mrs. Sendo called Akira to get ready. Akira wore a pink apron as Miwa wore a white apron.

"You two look good together are you two a couple?" teased Mrs. Sendo, as she liked how Akira and Miwa looked good together. Akira and Miwa blushed as Mrs. Sendo giggled.

"Alright Akira can you take the orders for the costumers in the table area for Miwa and me," said Mrs. Sendo as Akira nodded. Miwa was with Emi and Mai as they make a few cakes. Kamui drops by to help Emi.

"Hi Emi my sweet, I came to help," said Kamui as he noticed Miwa was present. Miwa smiled at Kamui.

"You're Miwa Taishi from Karma boys. Can I have your autograph to complete my set of the Karma boys, please," said Kamui as Miwa asked Kamui to quiet down.

Kamui was another Karma boys fan. Kamui like the fact that he knows Aichi personally, Kamui bragged this at school. Kamui already had Aichi and Ren's Autograph as Kamui asked them nicely. Do not even ask how Kamui got Kai's Autograph. (It was a gruesome seven days for Kai as Kamui with Reiji and Eiji staked him from school and Card Capital)

"Yes but keep it down. I am here to train Akira for work," said Miwa as Kamui asked for Miwa's autograph once more. Miwa sighed as he got the paper and pen. Kamui was happy to see his set finally finished.

"To Kamui Katsuragi Thanks for your support and wait a minute…. What am I doing I should be watching Akira," said Miwa as he finished the signing. Kamui sweat dropped as Miwa left to check on Akira. Akira still did not improve. The service was a mess. Akira slipped but Miwa managed to save the plates before they broke.

"Akira, are you doing Ok?" said Miwa, as Akira looks at Miwa up close.

"Wait a minute… Too close Miwa," said Akira as Miwa held a lot of plates and glasses on her tray. "Sorry about that" Miwa was happy to save the fine china wear, as Mrs. Sendo's wrath was a fate worse that hell. Miwa asked Akira to fallow her to the kitchen.

"Akira stay calm I will help you," said Miwa as he got the plate to the kitchen sink. Miwa and Akira talked for a minute as Kamui and Emi handles the orders together with Mai.

"Akira what is happening to you? This should be a piece of cake to you," said Miwa as he knew that Akira was good in managing complicated things like concerts, commercials, interviews and special guest interviews for the Karma boys plus their show called Honey Sweet time aired live at MWF in 7pm. Akira looks a way. Akira felt that her love for Miwa was interfering with her work, as she could not focus.

"Akira, look at me. Right now," said Miwa in a serious voice. Akira looks straight at Miwa as she blushed. Miwa was serious as he looks at Akira."Miwa I like no better yet… " (The song of Darkness plays in the background)

"What is it? Akira, You what," said Miwa as Akira continued, Akira placed her hand on her chest as she spoke to Miwa. Miwa's eyes wide as he heard Akira, as he did not expect to hear this from her of all people.

"I love you Miwa I always have love before you moved out of town. Did you forget me? We used to be friends and we promised that we would get married," said Akira as Kenji sent a black ring aimed at Miwa and Akira together. The ring grows bigger as it catched Miwa.

"Akira I do not know what to say but… Ah! Akira run the void is here… Run before it gets you. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you," said Miwa as the only people left in the room are Kenji, Yuri, Akira and Miwa. Miwa screams more as the ring clicks on his neck. (Click) Miwa collapses to the ground. Akira steps back as Kenji and Yuri checked Miwa.

"He will be useful to us," said Kenji as Yuri aims a ring at Akira. Akira steps back and tries to run.

"You just had to miss the girl," said Yuri, as she got angry with Kenji. "I will get her myself" Yuri ran after Akira. Aichi and Kourin where finished watching the movie. Kourin and Aichi went to the Pureheart Seeker Café. They entered the café. Aichi noticed Miwa on the floor.

"Miwa… Are you all right? Where is Akira? Kourin find Akira. The void is here," said Aichi as he cried holding Miwa. Kourin nodded. Aichi and Kourin searched for Kenji and Yuri as they left Miwa behind.

"Starlight Shine," said Kourin as she held Salome's staff. Aichi held Blaster Blade's sword. Miwa wakes up but it was his reversed form. He had only one thing in mind and that is to fight Aichi and Kourin to the death.

"Destroy the Knight of Cray…. Obey the Void and Link Joker…," said Miwa (Я) as his Psy qualia activates."Ride Pain Laser Dragon" Miwa changes to Chain-Attacker, Sutherland. Miwa had the rings on (Я) Dawnless Drive Dragon on his back. Aichi sensed Miwa's Psy qualia but with the void's darkness. Kourin stops in her tracks as Aichi turns to Kourin.

"Kourin look for Akira, Now, I will fight Miwa," said Aichi as he held Blaster Blade's sword tightly. Kourin wanted to stay.

"But Aichi You will…," said Kourin as Aichi cuts her sentence by saying, "Leave and find Akira… I will be fine Kourin," Aichi sounded serious as Kourin looks down. Kourin changed her right fist tightly.

"Alright Aichi but do not die on me," said Kourin as ran to the Sendo House. "Take care Kourin"

"Destroy the Knight of Cray…. Obey the Void and Link Joker…," said Miwa (Я) as he faced Aichi. Miwa (Я) smiled at Aichi. Aichi saw what the Void did to Miwa. "Miwa is reversed" Miwa (Я) lined his guns together as he aimed at Aichi.

"Rapid Fire Shoot," said Miwa as he fired flame bullets at Aichi. We see Aichi had ride to his Avatar Blaster Blade by saying, "Blaster Blade I ride". Aichi defends by cutting the bullets in half as the bullet hit the floor. Aichi points his sword at Miwa (Я).

"Miwa, I swear I will bring you back not just for me but for Kai and Ren too," said Aichi as Miwa (Я) flinched. Miwa (Я) fell to his knees as Miwa tried to gain control of his body.

"Aichi cut the ring on my neck, Hurry," said Miwa as he tried to stay in control of his body. "Miwa-kun" "Aichi stay back, I am losing control" "Miwa-kun…." Aichi sheld a few tears as he watches Miwa scream in pain once more. Miwa (Я) returns in front of Aichi.

"Sorry for the delay. Now, I will finish you off," said Miwa (Я) as Aichi replied, "Just try it,"

Aichi and Miwa (Я) clashed with each other. The fight was neck and neck. Meanwhile, Yuri in the house cornered Akira somewhere in the house. Yuri smiled and aimed a black ring at Akira. The black ring went towards Akira as Kourin makes her way through by cutting the black ring in half. Yuri takes a step back.

"Kourin Tatsunagi…," said Yuri as she called a Javelin to her hand. "Akira stay here. Yuri Usui I will not forgive you" Akira could not move as she froze with fear.

"Take this," said Yuri as she struck with her javelin. Kourin dodged the attack.

Kourin rides to Leading Jewel Knight, Salome as she said, "Ride My, Vanguard" Yuri smiled as the fight continued between them.

Kenji was looking for the last knights as he went around the house. Kenji also looked any information about the prince and princess. Kenji finds a picture of the Karma boys together. Kenji smiled.

"So it was really you Toshiki Kai, or should I say Prince of Kagero," said Kenji as he recalled meeting Kai in the streets as Kenji went to get Asaka form, her photo shoot (before Asaka joined the Tatsunagi Corporation).

Kenji finds the identity of the prince. Aichi fights with Miwa (Я). Will Aichi be able to save Miwa? The last pair will soon be awakening…. Kourin and Yuri in a battle how will win?


End file.
